Game On
by SonicTheNinja
Summary: Darek and his Sister Kayori and Derek's two friends Brent and Justin end up being transported into the Gaming World due to a snow storm while testing Darek's VR Helmet they meet up with Wreck It Ralph and other famous Video Game Characters who try to help them return home but what happens when Derek's friend Brent is under Ganondorf's control? (Currently on hold right now)
1. Chapter 1

**Game On Chapter One**

The Door to Litwak's Arcade swung open as the young teenager Derek entered the Arcade catching his breath since he was running a couple of blocks over to the Arcade he looked down at his younger sister Kayori who he was forced to bring along since her babysitter was home sick with a really bad cold. Kayori had caused Derek to miss the Bus since she wouldn't go anywhere without her stuffed Pikachu plushie Derek got her for her 8th Birthday by the time Derek found the plushie the Bus had already took of from the Bus Stop which was located down Derek's street. Derek let out a sigh of relief looking at his Watch knowing that he had just made it in time for his shift. Derek looked at Kayori who looked up at her older brother hugging her Pikachu Plushie tightly knowing that her Brother was angry at her for almost making him late for his job but Derek had spent a lot of time at the Arcade and hadn't had time to be with her like he used to for Derek was working extremely hard on something to help celebrate Litwak's Arcade's 50th Anniversary, which was just four days away. Kayori followed Derek to the back room, where they were now hanging up their Coats. Derek reached into his pocket taking out a few of the Gamer Tokens he kept with him for when he had a break he placed them into his Sister's hand.

"Alright Kayori, these should keep you out of my hair for a while why don't you go and play that Wreck It Ralph game you love so much."

"YEAH!"Kayori had said flexing her arms like the Bad Guy Ralph in the Game

"I'M GONNA WRECK IT!."She had shouted before running off into the Arcade just as Mr Litwak, the Owner of the Arcade, walked past the young Girl letting out a small chuckle escape his lips as Derek stood frozen in his spot.

"M...M...Mr. Litwak Sir!."Derek quickly said knowing he was going to be in trouble for bringing Kayori with him

"I see you've brought your Sister with you today, Derek."The Old Man had said

"Yes Sir, but you see her Babysitter's sick so Mom forced me to bring her along, but don't worry, I gave her a couple of my Tokens so she's gonna be busy playing Wreck It Ralph for a while before she comes back here for her Nap." Derek said as Mr Litwak could see the Boy setting up a small bed using a few empty boxes as the Mattress

"Ah, don't worry about it Derek, You're a good brother for taking care of your sister like this, I know you've been busy working on this project of yours but don't forget, Family's Important too, so after you're finished why don't you take a few days off and spend some time with Little Kayori."Mr Litwak said with a smile

"Really Sir?"Derek said with his eyes wide open

"Yes, you're one of the best workers I have Derek, you've worked nonstop for the past few weeks I think you need some time off with the hours you're putting in."

"Well to be honest Mr Litwak, when you asked me to come up with something for the anniversary I was a bit surprised by it, so I knew from that moment I wanted this to be perfect so that's why I decided to create this."

Derek said once he reached into his Backpack pulling out a Helmet with the words VR on the left side of the Helmet in black Paint

"What the heck is this?"Mr Litwak said taking the Helmet from Derek looking over at it

"It's my Virtual Reality Helmet Mr Litwak, you see I've done a lot of thinking and since Technology's changing so much these days."

"I'll say, in my day we never had any of these I-Pads or this thing you call Netflix."Mr Litwak said

"Well, I figured out, that maybe it's time to bring Litwak's Arcade into the 21st Century, that's were the Helmet comes in sir, you see, how many kids would dive at a chance to be placed inside their favorite Games."

"Is that what this thing does?"Mr Litwak said as Derek nodded

"Yes you see Sir, a Player puts the Helmet on, and the Helmet makes it seem so the Player is actually in the game, I mean think about it Sir they can join Mario rescuing Princess Peach, Help Sonic out with defeating Dr. Eggman in a Boss Battle." Derek said as Mr Litwak returned the Helmet back to Derek looking at him.

"I don't know Derek, It sounds a little too high-tech for my taste."

A disappointed look came on Derek's Face as he held the Helmet tightly

"But if your sure that this thing will work I guess we can give it a try just make sure you have it ready by the night before the Anniversery I wanna make sure that nothing happens to it."Mr Litwak said with a small

"Thank you Mr Litwak I promise I wont let you down."Derek said putting the Helmet on the table

"Just make sure you know what you're doing Derek I don't want any of the Arcade Machines to blow a fuse when you plug that Helmet into them."Mr Litwak said turning around making his way out of the Room

"Don't worry Mr Litwak I wont let you down."Derek said with a smile as he turned his direction back to his Helmet taking out the Tool Kit from his Backpack beginning his construction on the Helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game On Chapter Two**

Closing time had finally hit the arcade as many of the Kids had left to go home for the night except for Derek who was busy putting the final touches on his Helmet when the door to the arcade swung open as Derek's two friends Justin and Brent entered the Arcade they knew that Derek had forgotten that Friday was the night they always got together at Justin's for a Team Fortress 2 Night but they knew that Derek had been working hard on his VR Helmet they decided to see if their was anyway they could help him the two made their way to the back room swinging the door open looking at Derek's Sister Kayori who was sitting on the boxes Derek got out for her drawing as she looked up from her artwork as she quickly jumped of the boxes running over to Justin's leg hugging it since Kayori liked Justin more since he was like a second brother to her Brent and Derek exchanged High Fives

"Hey guys what brings you here?"

"Dude you've been skipping out on our Team Fortress 2 Matches for too long."Justin had said once he put Kayori back ontop of the Boxes looking at her artwork before helping Kayori color in a picture of Spongebob Squarepants as Derek looked at the two

"Yeah I know I've been leaving you guys hanging but this is really important to me Mr Litwak said that if I pull this off I can get that promotion I've been gunning for awhile now."Derek said as Brent took the Helmet from Derek looking at it

"I'll say but I gotta say Derek I've never seen you work this hard on something other then the time you were playing Sonic 2 trying to get the Chaos Emeralds."Brent said with a grin as Derek smirked the two had known that Derek was a huge fan of the Sonic the Hedgehog Series and he had the Sonic Merchandise to prove it

"What can I say Brent Sonic will always have that special place in my heart."Derek said with a laugh as he looked out the back door's window noticing how hard the snow was falling down as Brent places a hand on Derek's shoulder looking out the window too.

"Man the snows coming down hard are you sure we should still be testing this Helmet of yours Derek?"

"Relax Brent what's the worst that could go wrong?"

"Ooh we could get our brains fried from the Helmet or it could get stuck on your face."Justin said looking up from the Coloring as Kayori looked at him confused before going back to coloring as Justin got up from his box walking over to his friends

"Look Guys this means a lot to me so could you please try to think positive?"Derek said as Justin now had the Helmet in his hands throwing it around in the air a bit

"HEY Justin be careful with that!"Derek said trying to snatch the Helmet from Justin who was now throwing it up into the air catching it

"Why afraid I'm gonna drop it?"Justin said teasing Derek

"Yeah I am afraid your gonna drop it."

"Pfft you got to relax Derek this thing's in good hands with me."

"Look Justin stop jerking around and give Derek back his Helmet."Brent said with a glare

"If you want the Helmet so much you got to come get it from me."Justin said as both Derek and Brent looked at each other before slowly walking over to Justin

"Not both at the same time!"Justin shouted as Brent and Derek both tackled Justin which caused the Helmet to fly up into the air

"GAHH SOMEONE GRAB THE HELMET!"Derek shouted still on top of Justin

"I'm on it!"Brent shouted as he jumped up into the air almost having the Helmet but fell to the ground missing it

"Crud."Brent said

Kayori however stood on her Box catching the Helmet which was coming at the Girl she stood there smiling happly as Derek blinked a bit

"Ta-Da!."Kayori said as Derek walked over to his Lil Sister petting her head as she put the Helmet besdie her on the box

"Way to go Kayori."Brent said with a smile on his face

"I do good?"Kayori said looking up at Derek

"Yeah you did great Lil Sis I'm proud of ya."Derek said as Kayori hugs her brother tightly as Kayori's left foot which was near the Helmet accidentally pushed it down hearing a _CRASH_ hit the floor Derek quickly let go of Kayori looking at the Broken Helmet on the floor

"My...My..Helmet."Derek said in a small voice

"Derek?"Kayori said looking at her Big Brother

"Kayori...you...you..wrecked my Helmet...all...all my hard work...gone..."

"Easy dude it's just a helmet besides we can rebuild it."Brent said putting a hand on Derek's shoulder

"No Brent we can't the deadline's tomorrow I knew it was a mistake bringing her here she's done nothing but cause me a lot of trouble from the moment she set foot in here."

"D..Derek."Kayori said in a small voice

"You RUINED MY PROJECT KAYORI DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GATHER THE PARTS I NEEDED."

Tears started to pour down Kayori's Face as she ran into Justin's arms crying

'Derek calm down she's just a Kid she didn't mean to do it."Justin said giving Derek a glare

"OH YEAH SHE'S JUST A KID DUDE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO PUT UP WITH HER ALL THE TIME SHE'S ALWAYS RUINING MY PLAINS DESTROYING MY WORK!"Derek shouted angrily

The Sounds of Kayori crying harder filled the room up as Brent pulled Derek aside looking at him

"Look dude I'm sorry about your helmet but take a look you made your Sister cry now you better say your sorry to her."

"Why so she can just ruin my work again."

"No you're her Brother.."

"As far as I'm concern Brent I have no little Sister."Derek said looking at Kayori who looked up at Derek crying harder now.

"Dude that's a little harsh don't you think?"Justin said as Brent took Kayori from him holding onto her hand

"I don't care Justin now because of her I got to work all night on repairing it

Sparks flew from the Camera as Brent and Kayori could see a small portal forming out of the Helmet

"Uhh Guys."Brent said as both Justin and Derek were fighting

"You've been working nonstop for the past eight weeks Derek when are you gonna take a break!"

"When I finish it."

"GUYS!."Brent shouted as Justin and Derek turned their direction to Brent

"WHAT!."They both shouted as Brent pointed to the huge portal in front of them now

"Is...Is the helmet supposed to do that?"Justin said nervously as wind started to pick up in the room sucking in a couple of boxes as well as Kayori's Pikachu Plushie which was sitting on one of the boxes Kayori watched as her Pikachu was sucked into the portal she held her arms out

"PIKACHU!"Kayori shouted as the girl's body started to float in the air

"KAYORI!"Derek shouted as his body aswell as Justin and Brent's Body's started to float in the air as well

"Derek what the heck is going on?"Brent shouted as the group slowly were pulled closer to the portal

"I Don't know Brent."Derek said as he tried grabing Kayori's hand looking at the Girl who was scared.

KAYORI!"Derek shouted as his Sister was sucked into the portal

"BIG BROTHER!"Were the last words Kayori had said as her entire body quickly vanished. Derek tried to grab Kayori's hands which were slowly disapereing as Tears ran down Derek's face as Brent and Justin's Bodys began to vanish as well as Derek and with that the portal closes behind our Group who where on their way to an Adventure of a lifetime


	3. Chapter 3

**Game 0n Chapter Three**

"Ugh...my head feels like that time me and Brent had that contest to see who could drink the most Mr Slushie's in Two Minutes."Derek said as he slowly got up from his spot shaking his head.

"Is everyone alright?...Guys...Brent?...Justin?...Sis?"Derek had said calling out from his spot looking around rubbing his eyes to regain his vision better

"Wait...this...place...it doesn't look like the Backroom of the Arcade it kind of looks familiar."Derek said looking around at the floating rings, the springs the spike pits. Derek's eyes grew wide as he quickly realized were he was

"N..No way I...I can't believe it...I'm...I'm in Green Hill Zone!."Derek had shouted hearing the sound of something coming at him Derek quickly moved out of the way looking at one of the Badniks. A MotorBug as it was called it looked like a lady bug but it had one giant Wheel on it that kept them moving from place to place quickly. A Buzzing sound was heard as Derek looked up into the sky looking at a swarm of BuzzBombers Bee's that had Cannons attached to them they began to fire their balls of electricity at Derek but before Derek could even move a Blue Blur quickly smashed the Buzzbombs then smashing the MotorBug letting the Animals that were inside the Badniks jump out. Derek's Mouth stood open as standing now in front of Derek was the Hero of his Childhood the Person that changed Derek's life the moment he played it. Standing in front of Derek was none other then Sonic the Hedgehog

"You Okay?"The Blue Hedgehog said as Derek fainted hearing his Hero speak to him

* * *

Justin's eyes opened up slowly feeling a drip of Water hitting his face

"Ugh...My Head..Hmm..wait why is everything so dark."Justin said looking around at the darkness hearing the water dripping from the stilagments from above Justin reached into his pocket taking out his I-Phone using it as his flashlight as he quickly got a glance of the cave he was in.

"Where the heck am I? and what smells like Brent's dirty socks which he never picks up."Derek said wrinkling his noise before hearing a sound Justin froze in his spot looking up realizing that a swarm of the Pokemon known as Zubats were sleeping above him

"Wait Zubats?...But that means I'm in...SWEET I'M IN POKEMON!."Justin shouted before the Zubats opened their eyes up looking at the intruder in their cave.

"Ohh Butter Balls."Justin shouted as the Zubats screeched with anger for Justin waking them up they quickly flew down at him chasing him out of the Cave

"GAH BAD ZUBATS NO GET OF ME BRENT DEREK WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!."Justin said as he ran smacked dab into a figure who had heard Justin screaming

"Hey watch where your going there."The Voice said as Justin quickly got up of the ground staring at the Pokemon Trainer known as Red who looked back at Justin confused

* * *

Brent opened up his eyes hearing the sounds of the Cucco's running around Brent angrily as he was in fact sitting in one of the Cucco's Nests. They angrily pecked Brent with their Beaks as the door to the barn opened up as a Young Girl walked in carrying two buckets of freash Leon Leon Milk

"Honestly I don't know why Father spends all his time sleeping while me and Ingo spend all our time running it while he just gloats to everyone."

"Ugh my head...wait Cucco's...then that means I'm...in Lon Lon Ranch and if I'm at Lon Lon Ranch that means I'm in The Legend Of Zelda?"The sound of the two buckets the girl was carrying dropped to the floor as she stared at Brent who looked back at the girl

"Ummm Hi?"Brent said waving a hand looking at the Girl who now hid behind a wall of the Barn

"It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you."Brent said starting to walk over but fell to the ground grunting in pain looking at his Arm realizing it had a huge mark on it which some Glass was sticking out of from the bottles he had crashed into when he fell

"Oh COME ON!"Brent had shouted as the Girl slowly walked over to Brent looking at the Boy before looking at the Glass sticking out of his arm. She made her way closer to Brent bending down quickly pulling the shard of Glass from Brent's Arm

"OW!"

"Um...A...Are you alright there Sir?"The Girl said as she ripped off a part of her outfit wrapping the Arm up in it

"I've been through worse belive me."Brent said with a grin looking at the Girl who smiled back at him helping him up off the ground

"You must have flown or something to have ended crashing through our Barn Door."The Girl said pointing up to the hole in the roof of the Barn as Brent looked up a bit embarrassed now

"Yeahh sorry about that if you want I could fix it for you before I go and look for my friends."

"You're Friends?"The Girl said with her head tilted

"Yeah you see I'm not sure how to explain this to you."Brent said as the Girl placed a Finger on his mouth

"You can tell me later now you must be hungry Sir please I'm sure Father and Ingo would want to hear your story as well please come with me."

"Alright thanks oh by the way My Name isn't Sir it's Brent."

"Pleased to meet you Brent you can call me Malon."The Girl said with a smile as she led Brent outside

* * *

Kayori quickly shot up from the Pound she had fell into gasping for air trying as hard as she could to remember how to swim since it was her brother who tought her she quickly found her-self starting to sink screaming for help when out of nowhere a Candy Cane had appeared in front of the girl."

"Grab onto the Candy Cane Kid I'll pull you out."A Voice had said

Kayori quickly latched onto the Candy Cane feeling herself being pulled out of the Pound laying now on the ground gasping a bit for air as the Brown Liquid was brushed off her body

"You know I never met anybody who couldn't swim in a chocolate Pound before."The Voice had said with a giggle

"Hey now Vanellope that's not nice to tease someone who can't swim."Another voice had said

"Oh come on Ralphie you gotta admit it is pretty funny."The first voice said as a Hand appeared in front of Kayori helping the girl up of the ground

"Wait...that...that was Choclate?"Kayori said

"Well DUH where else do you think we'd have a Choclate Pound you're in Sugar Rush not Metriod."The Voice said as a Girl with different assorted candy's in her hair appeared in front of Kayori she was in fact one of the Characters of the Game Sugar Rush Vanellope von Schweetz who was the lead character of the Game. She smiled at Kayori while the figure beside of Vanellope belonged to the villan of Kayori's favorite game.

"Y...Y..You're...Wreck It Ralph."Kayori said in a small voice as Ralph nodded his head

"That's me now may I ask what Game you belong to so I can bring you back before the Arcade opens."

"Um Ralph I don't think she's from a Game."Vanellope said looking around Kayori before back to her friend

"What are you talking about Vanellope of course she's a Game Sprite!"Ralph said picking Kayori up with a hand

"See if I shake her and her pixels come out then you'll know she's a Game Sprite."Ralph said as he began to shake Kayori upside

"S...S...Stop...Please."Kayori had shouted before she threw up on Ralph's Shirt. Ralph dropped Kayori who landed with a small THUD onto a marshmallow Rock that Vanellope had quickly placed under as Ralph was busy wiping his shirt clean

"Ew Yuck."Ralph said

"I tried to tell ya Ralph now if I may don't you remember that huge Power Failure that just happened all the other Games think that something has manged to enter our world and here's the proof. This Girl...by the way what is your name anyway?"

"Oh I'm Kayori."Kayori said smiling

"AH well Kayori here must have somehow ended up in our world."

"I did? well that explains things a bit."

"What do you mean Kid?"Ralph said looking at her

"Well you see my Brother Derek."Kayori was cut off by Ralph

"That Gamer's your Brother? Man you don't know how many hours he spent playing me when he was your age."

"Ralph."Vanellope had said

"Oh sorry."Ralph said

"My Brother Derek works at the Arcade here and he was making something for the anniversary but...oh..that's right...I ruined it.."Kayori said in a small voice

"What did you ruin?"Ralph said walking over to Kayori

"Well you see Derek was working on a VR Helmet It would make it seem like the player was in the game and could fight alongside their favorite Characters. But when Derek's friend Justin started to fool around with the Helmet it went flying up into the air and I caught it but I guess...I broke the Helmet on purpose."

"Why would you do something like that."Vanellope said

"Well it's his fault he's never around anymore he's always working at the Arcade and I guess I wanted to spend more time with him but then Derek yelled he...he said he doesn't have a Sister anymore." Kayori said as Tears started to pour down her face as she broke down crying. Ralph looked at the Girl sighing as he picked Kayori up placing her on his left shoulder

"Well Kid until we find your Brother I think it be for the best if you stick with me and Vanellope."

"But Ralph the Arcade's gonna open soon you need to head back to your Game you don't want an accident like before do you?"Vanellope had said looking up at her Big Friend\

"I'll take her back to the Game with me I'm sure if I explain things to Felix and the Nicelnaders they'll watch over her then when the Arcade closes we can go look for her Brother."

"R...Really?"Kayori said wiping her tears away from her eyes as Ralph nodded his head

"But you're a Bad Guy aren't you why are you helping me if your supposed to be bad."

"I am a Bad Guy but I'm also someone who cares and now you need help."

"Well if your gonna do that I'll contact a few friends and see if they noticed any other Humans Ralph."Vanellope said as she turned around waving at the two walking back to her Castle

"Alright Kayori let's go back I'm sure Felix can help us."


	4. Game On: Author's Corner

Hey everybody CodeMonkeyGuy here with just a few updates

First off I want to thank everyone who's following Game On and enjoying the Chapters I'm dishing out but I will first appologize that if Chapter Three seems a bit short it's because I'm kind of in the middle of getting over a cold I had and before I passed out near my Computer I decied that maybe I'll just post it as it is but don't worry Chapter Four will be a bit longer I hope

Second I want to give a huge shout out to my two friends Justin and Brent for letting me well basicly add them to the Story that brings me to my next update. Since Derek and the Group are now in the Gaming Universe I thought it be cool for you or anybody to suggest what Game they should travel to on their Journey I will say that the Games we have already are as the following

Sonic the Hedgehog

Pokemon

Ratchet and Clank

Super Mario

Metriod

The Legend of Zelda

If you would like to suggest a Game and or a group of certain Characters you want Derek and the others to meet up with please leave me a Message and if I so happen to like what you suggest I might add the ideas to the List.

Well I'm gonna get back to writting now so until next time

Later Days Everyone


	5. Chapter 4

**Game 0n Chapter Four**

"Look Sonic I think he's coming around."The Voice belonging to Sonic's sidekick Miles *Tails* Prower had said since. Sonic had brought Derek to Tails's Workshop which was located a few levels ahead of Green Hill Zone. Derek's eyes opened up slowly as he regained his vision looking around

"Ugh..wait...This is Tails's Workshop..."Derek had said slowly

"Yep!"The Young Fox had said as Derek regained his vision looking at both Sonic and Tails standing in front of him

"Your very lucky I was there otherwise the Badniks would have gotten to you."Sonic said as Derek slowly got up off the bed as the Hedgehog and Fox duo looked at the Human in front of them

"You're not a Game Character are you?"Tails had asked as he began to walk around Derek looking at the Clothes on the Human

"What are you talking about Tails! for all we know he could be someone's Sim from that stupid Sims Game."Sonic said as Tails shook his head

"I don't think so Sonic none of the other Sims wear clothes like he does."Tails said pointing to the Blue Bunny Hug Derek was wearing before pointing to his Hat on his head

"See Sonic I don't think A Sim would wear a Hat with your Face on it."Tails said as Sonic looked at the Hat snatching it off Derek's head looking at it

"Hm that's funny I don't remember SEGA telling me they were gonna start putting my faces on Hats."Sonic said as he placed the Hat back on Derek as the Boy cleared his throat

"Well you see Tails is right actually I'm not a Game Character, My Name's Derek Taylor and I'm...no it's really my biggest dream to finally meet you guys."

"Okay so he's not a Game Character Tails instead he's what we call a Stalker."The Blue Hedgehog said with a smirk as Derek shook his head

"No you see well it's hard to explain but you see I actually work at Litwak's Arcade and well I created this Helmet the VR Helmet it's short for."Tails cut Derek off

"Virtual Reality?"Tails asked as Derek nodded his head

"You're right Tails except instead of making it so the Player was in the Game this Portal appeared and it sucked me and my friends and my...oh no...Kayori..."Derek said in a small voice

"What's a Kayori?"Sonic said

"Kayori...she's my Sis...well...ugh..I shouldn't have yelled at her when I did...now she's probably alone and who knows in what Game she's in I got to go find her before something happens to her."Derek said as he walked towards the door only he was stopped by Sonic who garbed his hand

"You're gonna need a bit of help the Arcade's pretty big."

"It is?"Derek asked as Sonic nodded his head

"I'll come with you we can check out the Hub together."

"I'll stay here and see if I can find your Sister from my Workshop Derek, Sonic it might be a good idea to bring Derek by the Chaotix's place they might be able to help out."

"Sounds like an Idea Tails alright Derek let's go."Sonic said as he took off in a blue dash."

Derek looked as Sonic took off but then as Sonic quickly ran back

"My Bad I forgot I'm the only Fast thing here I guess I'll just have to suck it up and walk with you then Derek."

"Thanks Sonic."Derek had said as the two started walking off as Tails waved goodbye to the two before running back to his computer

"So you're a huge fan of my Game aren't you?"Sonic said looking at Derek who nodded

"Yeah I mean before your game I spent a lot of time playing Wreck It Ralph but the day my Dad came home with a Sega Genesis for my 8th Birthday I quickly fell in love with your Game Sonic."Derek said a bit nervous as Sonic chuckled a bit

"Don't worry Derek but can I ask why you continue to play my Games?"

"Well I guess it's because I love being able to control someone who's faster than the speed of sound."  
Derek said looking at Sonic

"Really?"

"Well there's that and I mean the Levels always amaze me I mean the moment I woke up here I knew I was in Green Hill Zone."

"Wow you know I've never met anyone who's really be so into my Games before."Sonic said looking at Derek smiling a bit

"Thanks Sonic."

"So tell me about this fight you had with your Sister."Sonic had replied as the two approached the exit to Sonic's Game

* * *

"So you're telling me your not from the Arcade at all?"The Pokemon Trainer known as Red had asked Justin once Red had manged to throw the Zubats of their trail

"Yeah I'm not."Justin said as he was looking down at the Yellow Electric Mouse Pokemon known as Pikachu

"Pi Pika Pika!"The Pokemon shouted angrly at Justin before zapping him with a quick bolt of lighting

"I guess that's Pikachu's way of saying don't stare at me."Red said with a laugh

"Yeah I guess so."Justin said before putting a hand on Pikachu's head rubbing it

"Sorry there Pikachu forgive me?"Justin said as Pikachu zaps Justin again

"Guess not."Justin said

"So anyway about these friends of yours do you have any idea where they might be?"Red said

"No not really ugh its gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack!"Justin angrily had said looking up at the clear blue sky above them

"Hey don't worry about it Justin."Red said with a smile

"Me and Pikachu can help you find your missing friends."

"Really?"Justin said with a happy look on his face

"Of course it's part of being a Pokemon Trainer always help those who are in need of assistance."Red had said as he blinks as Justin walked over to a tree picking up what appeared to be a Ball shaped Item walking back to Red smiling happily

"Look I found this Poke-Ball laying by that tree over there."Justin said as Red glazed at the Ball before shaking his head

"Justin that's not a Poke-Ball."Red had said

"What are you talking about of course it's a Poke-Ball Red look it has White on the Bottom and Red on the top and a...pair of eyes that are looking at me...Wait this isn't a Poke-Ball."

"Yeah your right it's a Voltorb!"Red had shouted as Justin began to panic

"WHAT DO I DO!"Justin shouted as Voltorb finaly woke up from his nap

"Voltorb!."The Pokemon had shouted as he began to glow white

"TAKE COVER PIKACHU!."Red had shouted as trainer and Pikachu dove right behind a Log leaving Justin alone to suffer Voltorb's explosion attack which caused the young boy to be blasted up high into the air

"I'M BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIMEEE."Justin shouted as he went flying out of the Pokemon Game and smacked right into a sign for the local bar marked Tappers

"Ugh...note to self...never...pick...up ...any other objects while I'm stuck here."

Justin had said as he pulled away from the sign falling into a couple of trash cans

"When I find Derek I am going to strangle him."Justin muttered angrily as he threw the Banana Peal of his shoulder getting up from his spot shaking his head before looking around at the area he was in before spotting a sign that had said

**"Welcome to The Game Station."**

****As Justin looked around he could see many different Video Game Titles to many of his favorite Games

"Hmm I guess I must be in the Hub where all the Games are connected question is where would I find everyone anyway? Hmm I may as well hit Tappers to see if anyone knows where the guys are...Wait...is...is that Wreck It Ralph and is that...KAYORI."Justin had shouted running over to Ralph who had Kayori on his shoulders who was busy licking the Lollypop Vanellope had gave her. Kayori spotted Ralph from her spot jumping down off Ralph running into Justin's arms

"JUSTIN!"The Young Girl had shouted happily


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kayori hugs Justing tightly as the Boy looked up at the huge figure which belonged to Ralph who simply gave Justin a grin before Justin held his hand up

"Thank you so much for watching over my Friend's Sister."Justin had said as Ralph held his own hand out shaking Justin's hand which caused the Boy to be lifted into the air for the hand shake. Ralph then stopped letting Justin descend back onto the ground

"No Problem, Name's Ralph Wreck It Ralph actually."

"I'm Justin and I got to say if my friend Derek was here he wouldn't know what to say you've been his favorite game since he was a kid."

"Yeah but he doesn't play me much anymore I see him busy playing Sonic's Games these days."Ralph said sadly as Justin had remembered that the day Derek had got his Sega Gensis he stopped playing Wreck It Ralph all together

"Hey don't feel bad Ralph I mean once Derek moved onto Sonic his sister here Kayori she moved onto playing your game."Justin said trying to cheer Ralph up a bit who cracked a grin on his face before picking up both Justin and Kayori placing them on his shoulders

"What's going on?"Justin said looking at Kayori who resumed licking her Lollypop

"I promised Kayori I'd help find you, her Brother and your friend Brent but like I told Kayori the Arcade's gonna open up soon so I have to head back to my game before Felix blows a fit that I'm late. So I'm dropping you guys off at a Friend's place till the Arcade closes. Ralph had said as he approached the Tapper's Bar he opened the door up with one hand the other Characters in the room waved and cheered for Raph as he entered. Ralph then made his way over to the Bar Counter being greeted by Tapper the Bartender of the Bar

"Hey Ralph what can I get for ya the usual?"The Bartender had said as he was busy polishing a Glass

"Fraid not Tapper you see I've just come to clam that favor you owed me awhile back."

"Ooh Boy I knew that would come back and bite me in the Pixels alright Ralph what can I do for you?"Tapper had said as Ralph helped Kayori get off his shoulder as Justin quickly fell down with a THUD causing Kayori to giggle a bit at her friend as Tapper looked at the two with wide eyes before looking at Ralph

"Ralph these ant Game Characters are they?"Tapper whispered to Ralph who nodded his head."

"ARE YA CRAZY!"Tapper had shouted before pulling Ralph down whispering in his ears.

_**"Ralph do you know what would happen if L.O.G. found out about Humans being in our world it would put every-one and everything at** **risk."**_Tapper had whispered to Ralph quietly as Kayori jumps up on a Bar Stool spinning around on it with her arms waving in the Air as Justin quickly stopped Kayori before she got really dizzy. Ralph then turned his direction to Tapper looking at him

"Look Tapper trust me L.O.G. won't find out about them anyway."

"He won't?"

"No because until I come back I'm having them stay here."Ralph said with a grin looking at Tapper

"Ralph I don't know if I can let them here I have a Bar to run here."

"So look that guy named Justin can help and that little Girl named Kayori just give her a coloring book or something that will keep her busy Tapper trust me."

"Well I guess I don't have much of a choice do I hu?"tapper said with a sigh looking at Ralph.

"Alright I'll let them stay just promise that as soon as your finished you get back here and get them out. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do if L.O.G. shows up."Tapper had said giving Ralph a glare as he nodded his head walking over to Kayori who was half finished with her Lollypop.

"Alright now Kayori I got to head back to my Game but listen my Friend Tapper here is gonna watch over you and your friend Justin."

"Then when you return we can find my Brother and Brent?"Kayori said looking up at Ralph with her eyes looking directly at Ralph

"Yeah we'll find your Brother and friend Brent don't worry."Ralph said as Justin walked over to the two

"Don't worry Ralph I'll make sure Kayori stays out of trouble."Justin said picking Kayori up as she let out a small yawn

"Thanks Justin and I mean what I said I'll get Felix on my way back in the meantime you got to promise me that no matter what happens you won't let anyone know your both Humans."

"Why not?"Justin said looking at Ralph as Tapper interrupted Ralph

"You see Kid there's a Rule here and if Humans were to find their way into our world well L.O.G. wouldn't like that one bit because if that did happen his Kingdom would crumble and then he'd be afraid that instead of playing the Games Humans would want to visit our world."

"L.O.G.?"Justin said confused

"Lord Of Games Kid he rules the entire Game World from his Game Factory."Tapper had said once he finished putting the glass he was cleaning down on the counter

"Game Factory?"Justin said looking at Tapper

"Well duh I mean where else do you think the Games you play come from."

"Ah Good Point."Justin said looking at Kayori who was now sleeping clinging to Justin holding him tightly

"SO if this L.O.G. finds out that where here..."

"It would be big trouble Justin and anyone who's helping protect a Human will be automatically sent to the Pit and be deleted."

"The Pit?"Justin said as Ralph spoke this time

"The Pit is what we Sprites call our Garbage Dump we take old things there and delete them in order to make room for new stuff."

"Ah you know I never knew that there's be so much about this place."

"Well once we find your friends I'll take you guys over to Merlon the magician if anyone can figure out a way to send you all home it's got to be him. Well looks like I better get going before everyone starts to worry about me I'll see you guys later and remember stay in the Bar we don't want anyone knowing you guys are here."

"Alright Ralph and don't worry we'll be sure to stay put."Justin said waving goodbye to Ralph who walked out of the Bar. Unknown to the group a figure was watching far from his spot this figure belonged to the Legend of Zelda Villain known as Ganondorf who simply let out a small smirk escape his lips

"So it looks like we've got some unwanted guests here well if they found a way into our World maybe just maybe I can find a way to break out of this world but first I suppose I better find one of those missing Humans I can use them to my own advantaged."Ganondorf said with a evil laugh as he quickly vanished from his spot

* * *

"It won't be much further before we reach Game Central Station Derek."The Blue Hedgehog spoke looking over at the tired Derek they had walked for what seemed hours now

"Good...first...thing...I'm...gonna...do...is...find...a...vending...machine...and...get...myself...a... ."Derek said breathing very slowly

"Don't worry once we reach our destination I'll take you over to Tappers for a Chili Dog."Sonic said with a smirk

"Sound's good Sonic."Derek had said

"Maybe if we're lucky old Tapper will know anything about where to find your friends since Tappers is the place to get information from."

"Ah-Ha! got you my darling Sonic!."A Female Voice spoke behind the two as Sonic's eyes went wide with fear knowing that the voice belonged to none other than Amy Rose who stood behind Sonic and Derek holding her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Thought you could run away Sonic you forgot about our Date again!"The Pink Hedgehog said giving Sonic a glare

"Amy for the 100th time I told you getting together to watch a bunch of movies with everyone is not a Date."Sonic said looking at Amy who let out a growl before holding up her Hammer

"Oh crud look Derek if you keep following this path here it will lead you to the Game Central Station once you get to it there will be a huge map look for it and find your way to Tapper's."

"Wait what you're leaving me?"Derek said looking at Sonic

"Hey I got to shake Amy off besides when she has that Hammer with her you know what will happen."

Sonic said before he took of in a blue dash

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SONIC!"Amy shouted as she began to chase after Sonic

"Hey Sonic!...Great now I'm alone and I honestly have no idea where I'm going."

"Hey Derek I knew I'd be able to catch up."Tails's Voice called out as Derek turned around face to face with the Two Talled Fox who beside Tails was another one of Sonic's Friends The Red Echidna known as Knuckles

"Hey Tails...no...way...Knuckles!"Derek shouted with joy

"So I take it this is the guy you were telling me about Tails?"Knuckles said as Tails nodded as the two walked over to Derek

"It's a pleasure to meet you Knuckles."Derek said once Knuckles and Him held their hands out Derek began to shake Knuckle's Hand.

"Tails was just telling me that your a huge fan of our Game so I consider it an honor to meet with someone who knows a lot about us."The Red Echidna said

"Wait Tails what are you guys even doing here?"

"Well Amy stopped by my Workshop asking if I knew where Sonic was and once I wouldn't tell she took off running searching for him and then Knuckles showed up to return a Book I lent to him I already took the time to fill him in about what's going on and he's agreed to help."Tails said with a smirk on his face

"Well considering True Blue's gonna be busy dodging Amy I figured as much that you'd need some help."

"Well thanks you guys."Derek said with a smile

"Hey don't worry Derek with us we'll find your Sister."Knuckles said with a nod

"But we're gonna need to hide you Derek."Tails said taking out a small remote from his pocket pointing it at Derek."

"Why...what's with the remote?"

"I'll explain later Derek."Tails said as he zaps Derek with a bolt of electricity from the Remote turning the Boy invisible.

"Whoa I kind look like Danny Phantom."

"Who?"Both Tails and Knuckles said looking at Derek

"It's a Show where I come from."

"Ah."Tails said

"So I guess you guys know where Tappers is then?"Derek said as the two nodded their heads

"Yep We tend to go their a lot after we finish for the Day."Knuckles said

"Alright then Guys lead the way to Tappers then."

Derek said with a Grin as the three walked off now entering The Gaming Central Station walking to a giant Map in the center. Unknown to the group that Ganondorf was watching far away hiding in the Shadows

"Hmm so it seems that the Hedgehog's friends are helping that one so that just leaves the one who is called Brent left for me so you better be ready Brent once I'm finished you'll be calling me Lord Ganondorf."Ganondorf said with a laugh before vanishing again


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So you think you can actually help me out here Malon?"Brent had asked the girl as they were riding into the town in Malon's Father's carriage since Malon had to spend the entire day they're selling the Ranch's daily Milk Bottles and her Father had suggested that while Malon sells the Milk from the Ranch Brent takes this time to look around and trying to figure out if anyone has seen or heard about his friends

"I dunno Brent."Malon had said looking at the Boy giving him a smile as Brent rested back in his spot looking up at the clear blue sky

"So you're from the outside world?"Malon finally said breaking the silence between the two as Brent nodded

"Yeah I got to say I was kind of amazed that Derek's Helmet worked but at the same time kind of pissed that he caused us to end up here not that I don't mean to be disrespectful to you Malon I'm a huge fan of The Legend of Zelda. I hope I get a chance to meet Link and Princess Zelda."Brent said with a grin as Malon giggled turning her direction to the main gates of the kingdom of Hyrule as the bridge blocking their way lowered down Malon quickly stopped the carriage looking at Brent before handing him the cloak that Malon's Father had given the girl before they took of to the kingdom.

"What's this?"Brent questioned as he took the cloak from Malon slowly putting it on looking at her

"I should have told you sooner Brent but there's a rule here."Malon said looking at Brent

"And that rule would be?"Brent said looking at her

"Well you see Humans like yourself and your friends aren't supposed to even be in this world."

"You mean Hyrule?"Brent asked

"No I mean the Game World Brent you see it's against L.O.G.'s Rules."Malon said

"L.O.G.? Wait wait you mean that thing from Banjo and Kazooie Nuts & Bolts? But I thought he just ran a Game Factory in the Game."Brent said

"Well to you Humans it looks like it's just a factory but to us Sprites it's actually our Kingdom. L.O.G. rules from it and he said that it would be total chaos if a Human discovered their way here because if a Human could get in a Bad Guy could see this as a chance to escape and take over your world."Malon said looking at Brent with fear

"Wow I can actually imagine what would happen if say Dr Eggman or heck even Bowser somehow made their way into my world."Brent said once he closed his eyes deep in thought picturing the Mad Doctor and the self proclaim Koopa King rampaging through the streets of his home town Prince Albert. Brent then opened his eyes up looking at Malon putting the hood of the cloak over his head

"You don't have to say it Malon don't worry I promise I'll be carefull I didn't spend all those long hours on Metal Gear to master stealth for nothing."Brent said as Malon giggled a bit as the two had now reached the marketplace of Hyrule. Malon quickly went to the back of the carriage opening the back up taking the stand out as Brent being stronger then Malon lifted the Milk Crates with ease, Malon looked at Brent

"Show off."She said once Brent and her carefully laid the Milk Bottles on the stand as Brent looked at Derek they both nodded their heads

"I'll be here for about a few hours so just come back once you've finished your search and if you can't find your friends tonight My Father said you're welcome to stay up at the Ranch with us till you do."Malon said as Brent nodded his head taking off in the other direction running further into the crowd of people who started to swarm to the Market like a group of bees. As Ganondorf watched from far away smirking a bit before vanishing in a cloud of Black Smoke."

* * *

"Okay so I understand why I got to be invisible Tails."Derek said looking at Tails and Knuckles who nodded their heads

"It would be bad news if L.O.G. found out about you guys."Knuckles had said as the group stood in the center of The Gaming Central Station still looking at the giant Map in front of them. Derek reached into his Backpack taking out his I-Phone holding it directly up at the Map shaping a Picture as Tails looked at the Gadget

"Oh it's my Phone Tails it lets me Take Pictures/Listen to Music/Play Games/Watch Episodes of certain TV Shows and Movies."Derek had said handing it to the Two Talled Fox who began to look through the Phone at Derek's Photos stopping at a Picture of Derek and his Friends plus his Sister Kayori each dressed up as a Member of Justin's favorite Comic Book Team The Avengers. Tails blinks a bit looking at a Young Girl who was dressed as Black Widow before Derek spoke up.

"That's my ex Girlfriend Shawna."Derek said

"What happend?"Knuckles said looking at the Boy who took the Phone back from Tails

"It's kind of a long story Knuckles."Derek said in a small voice

"Don't worry dude I understand."Knuckles said nodding his head

"Thanks."Derek said as Derek's Body started to turn visible

"Uh Oh It looks like the effects are wearing off."Tails said as Knuckles began to panic before ripping up a Garbage Can from its spot turning it upside down emptying the contents of the Garbage Can then he had quickly rips the top part off looking at Derek

"Quick get in here Derek we can't risk anyone seeing you."Knuckles said as Derek nodded his head quickly climbing into the Can feeling a bit squished

"Now I know how Caroll Spinney feels every time he does Oscar the Grouch feels."Derek said chuckling a bit looking at the two confused sprites

"He's a puppeteer guys

"Ah they both said as Derek had adjusted himself a bit in the Trash Can as Knuckles closed the Lid on Derek

"So what now Knuckles?"Tails said looking at the Red Echidna who was thinking

"Well the best I can come up with is wait till later tonight when it wont be so crowded here then we can quickly sneak Derek over to Tappers."

"Wait so you mean to tell me I got to wait here for a few hours!"Derek's head quickly pops out from the Trash Can

"Shush!"Knuckles said quickly slamming the Lid on top of Justin

"Hmm maybe if we could create a diversion we could quickly sneak Justin away."Tails said with a hand under his chin

"And how would we even do that Tails?"Derek said speaking from the Trash Can

"Hmm I don't know Derek I'm sorry but it looks like we'll have to do Knuckles's Idea."Tails said peeking into the Trash Can, Derek let out a small sigh before hearing the sound of two sneakers quickly approaching the group as Sonic quickly appeared in front of the group smirking

"Well it's about time you showed up Sonic."Knuckles said with a Grin

"Would you like to have dealt with Amy instead Knucklehead?"Sonic said with a smirk as Tails and Derek laughed a bit as Sonic opens the lid up looking at Derek who waved at the Blue Hedgehog.

"Lemme guess your Remote didn't last that long."Sonic said as Tails nodded his head as Sonic quickly looked around before looking at Knuckles who nodded his head knowing Sonic had quickly thought up of a plain. Knuckles lifted the Trash Can up turning it upside down causing Derek to fall out of the Trash Can with a THUD landing flat on his butt

"You know you didn't have to do that Knuckles I could have just got out of the Trash Can."Derek said as Tails helped Derek up as Knuckles whistled a bit

"Alright Derek you should be the right size so yeah I think this is gonna work."Sonic said as he pulled Derek closer as Knuckles and Tails helped Derek cling to Sonic's back

"Wait you don't mean we're gonna?"Derek said with a surprised tone

"You said you loved controlling someone fast so you're in for a real treat Derek."Sonic said with a smirk as the Blue Hedgehog looked at Tails and Knuckles

"We'll catch up with you guys I wanna stop by the Chaotix and see if they've uncovered anything about Derek's Friends."The Red Echidna spoke out as since before Tails and Knuckles had met up with Derek, They both went to the Chaotix Detective Agency to see if Vector and the others could track the locations of Derek's other friends and his Sister.

"Alright you guys...Hey Knuckles."Derek said as the Echidna looked at him

"Think you could get The Chaotix to sign this for me."Derek said reaching into his Backpack pulling out one of his Favorite Issues of the Sonic Comic which marked the début of The Chaotix in it Knuckles let out a small grin as he took the Comic

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind Derek."Knuckles said before the two waved at Sonic and Derek walking off as Sonic moved his head around looking at the direction ahead

"Ready Derek?"Sonic said to the Teenager who took his Glasses off-putting on his pair of Goggles that he had kept around putting them on before nodding his head.

"Let's Juice and Jam Sonic."Derek said as the Hedgehog grins before boosting off in a blue dash leaving a trail of fire quickly approaching Tapper's Bar Sonic quickly screeched to a halt as Derek got off slowly

"Wow...I...I...I...can't belive...I...just...rode...on Sonic the Hedgehog's Back..."Derek spoke in a small voice as Sonic smirked slapping Derek's Back

"Well at least you're a bit lighter than Amy is."Sonic said as the two laughed as they quickly turned around looking at the front door before opening it up as they walked in Tapper was behind the Bar cleaning glasses again.

"Evening Mr Hedgehog."Tapper said before he caught a look at Derek dropping his Glass

"Another Human! Great just great."Tapper mumbled as Derek looked as Sonic quickly caught the Glass before it fell to the floor putting it on the counter

"Wait you mean you seen my fiends!"Derek said

"Met your friends please they're here now that Ralph came in early with them told me that they were to stay here till he and that Felix came back.

"Wait you mean there here now?"Derek said as Tapper nodded his head

"Yep your friend Justin just took your Sister into the backroom for a Nap since she was falling asleep I guess Justin thought it would make her happier if he stayed in the back room with her."Tapper said taking the same glass polishing it again Sonic looked at Derek nodding his head as Derek quickly ran to the backroom opening the back door up looking at Kayori who was laying on the top of a Box using her Hello Kitty Backpack as a Pillow as Justin had placed his Jacket around Kayori for her to use it like a blanket. Justin was sitting beside Kayori on box of his own his eyes were glued on his Green Lantern Comic, Derek quickly cleared his throat as Justin looked up from his Comic looking at Derek standing in front of the door looking at Derek with wide eyes

"DEREK!."Justin shouted as he threw his Comic Book to the ground as he quickly hug tackled his friend hugging him tightly as Derek tried to break free from Justin

"THANK GOD I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST GONNA BE ME AND KAYORI...Wait...where's Brent?"Justin said once Derek manged to push away from Justin

"Isn't he with you?"Derek said getting up off the floor as Justin shook his head

"No I thought he was with you."Justin said as Derek and him them looked a bit worried

"Well I wouldn't worry about Brent you know how he can be sometimes."Derek said trying to cheer Justin up who nodded his head

"Yeah your probably right about that Derek."Justin said as Derek turned his direction to his Sister sleeping

"I kept her safe for you."Justin said

"Thanks Justin."Derek said as he let out a small sigh

"What's wrong man?"Justin said

"What if Kayori doesn't wanna see me the last time we saw each other I told her I have no Sister."Derek said looking at Justin

"Hey man don't worry you were mad she probably knows you didn't really mean it."Justin said placing a hand on Derek's shoulder

"Yeah...but I got to do something to make up for it."Derek said his eyes still fixed on his Sister as Derek reached into his pocket taking out the Pikachu Doll Tails had found way back when Derek was at the Workshop.

"You had that thing? Man she wouldn't go to sleep without that thing."Justin said as Derek walked over to Kayori quitely lifting the Girl's Arms up putting the Pikachu Doll in them. Kayori's eyes stured for a moment before she went back to sleep

"Nah Tails found it when I was at his Workshop."Derek said turnng back to Justin

"Wait you met up with Tails then does that mean you've met up with..."

"Sonic? Yeah he's out there right now talking to Tapper dude you wouldn't belive my reaction once I met him for the first time."

"Oh I can take a guess you were probably going a wee bit crazy."Justin said as the Two laughed

"Well she's going to be sleeping for awhile wanna meet Sonic? We can fill each other in and try and figure out where Brent is then we can focus on trying to find a way to get back home."Derek said as Justin nodded his head as the two walked out of the Back-Room letting Kayori sleep in peace

* * *

"Great just bloody great."Brent said sounding a bit angry as he was sitting near Hyrule's Water fountain looking up at the sky

"I searched all day and no one's heard or seen the guys."Brent said with a sigh as the sound of foot-steps approaching Brent were heard as Brent looked as he was face to face with Ganondorf as Brent stood up from his spot ready to defend himself from the Bad Guy since he knew that Ganondorf was nothing but pure evil bent on taking over Hyrule

"Ah at least we meet you must be the Human known as Brent."Ganondorf said as Brent looked at Ganondorf

"Y..You've heard about me?"Brent said as Ganondorf nodded his head

"In dead I have and I must say it's going to make things a lot easier for me now that I have found one of you so called Humans."Ganondorf said with a smirk as the Man's both hands began to glow with Ganondorf's Dark Magic as Brent tried to run away he was quickly frozen in his spot by the spell Ganondorf had placed on Brent as he walked over to the boy looking at the fear in his eyes.

"Oh don't be like that my dear boy once I finish placing this on you why you'll be nothing more than a loyal slave who will come to do anything I command you."Ganondorf said as he placed a hand on Brent's Forhead as Brent's scream could be heard his vision began to blur as the Boy passed out on the floor the last image he saw was Ganondorf's Body disappearing from his spot.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Brent?...Brent?... wakey wakey."Malon's voice spoke out as Brent slowly opened up his eyes still on the ground before Ganondorf had left he had placed a spell on Brent making him forget about his meeting with Ganondorf. Malon held her hand out as Brent grabs it pulling himself up off the ground adjusting his cloak clean looking at Malon with his eyes squinted a bit as he was is till in a bit of pain

"Are you okay Brent?"Malon had asked looking at the Boy who nodded his head before putting a hand on it

"Yeah Malon...I'm fine just a headache that's all ugh must have decided to take a nap."Brent said looking at Malon

"So I'm gonna go out here on a limb and say that you didn't have any luck finding your Friends hu?"Malan said as Brent nodded his head letting out a small sigh, Malon looked at the Boy before reaching into her Bag she n brought with her as she held up the gift she had bought for Brent who was now looking at a Purple Cococo Egg.

"Wait...Malon is that a Purple Cococo Egg?"Brent said as he took the Egg from Malon looking at it who nodded her head with a smile

"So you know about the colored Cococos?"Malon said as Brent nodded his head

"I know for a fact that you don't wanna make them angry because colored Cuccoos has varied temperaments." Brent said with a grin on his face as Malon looked at him speechless

"I'll take your silence as a win for me."Brent said as he ran a hand through Malon's Hair as the Girl looked at Brent blushing a bit before she coughed

"Un it's starting to get late we better head back to the Ranch before my Father gets any ideas I'm what's keeping us so long."

"Probably be a good idea Malon."Brent said as they walked to the carriage not having a clue of the spell that Ganondorf had placed on Brent, who was watching from the shadows smirking as one his many skeleton minions appeared in front of Ganondorf kneeling down in front of his master.

"Master we've uncovered the location of the other Humans."The Skeleton had said as his head was bowed down

"Good now please send word to Miss Carmelita Fox let her know that we have some unwanted guests in our world."Ganondorf spoke out looking at the minion in front of him

"At once Lord Ganondorf"The Skeleton had said before he vanished

"Now then time to see if the other villains want to join in on the fun."Ganondorf said as he turned around walking of

* * *

The smell of Pancakes filled the air of Tappers as Justin and Derek were busy preparing their late supper since they couldn't eat any of the Pixel food that Tapper serves. Sonic had went back to his Game to check on how Tails and Knuckles where making out with The Chaotix Tapper had went home for the day but had gave the Boys the use of his Bar as long as they both kept it clean he had also said that the others could come meet them and then hopefully find a way for Derek and his group to return to their world.

"Alright this batch is almost done Derek."Justin said looking at the Pancakes in front of him which where on the stove as Derek was busy looking in the fridge behind the counter trying to find some Juice or something before Justin walked over to his backpack opening it up taking out the Six Pack of Root Beer he had brought along with him as Derek took the Soda from Justin nodding his head as he took Three Cans from the pack One for Him, Justin and his Sister. Derek turned his direction back to the back-room looking at it as Justin once he took the remaining Soda placing it back into his backpack placed a hand on Derek's shoulder looking at him

"Go talk to her dude, I'm sure she'll be happy to see that her Brother's back in one peace."Justin spoke out as Derek nodded before walking to the back room. Derek looked at Kayori who was still sleeping peacefully walking over slowly Derek placed a hand on the Girl's shoulder shaking it slowly

"Hey Kayori time to wake up."Derek spoke softly

"Hmmm five more minutes Mommy please."Kayori replied sounding still very tired as her eyes opened up very slowly before looking at the image of her brother infront of her, Kayori let out a squeal as she tackled Derek onto the floor hugging her Brother tightly

"BIG BROTHER!"Kayori shouted sounding very happy before she quickly looked at Derek pulling away from the Hug turning the other way, Derek knew why she did this

"Look Kayori I'm sorry."Derek said looking at his Sister who shook her head

"Nu Uh you said you don't have a Sister anymore."Kayori replied

"Look Sis I'm sorry what I said I guess I was just mad."Derek said as Kayori turned her head looking at him

"You made me cry."Kayori spoke

"Yeah I know I did, Look Kayori I'm really sorry for what I said I guess I've been working so much on my Helmet that I frogot to spend some time with you."

"Uh Hu I hardly gets to see you Big Brother you're always either busy or too tired to play with me these days."Kayori said as tears started to form up under her eyes as Derek placed a hand under his Sister's chin

"Look once we find Brent and find a way back Home I promise I'm gonna spend a lot more time with you to make up for missing out on our playtime."

Derek had said as Kayori turned to him looking at him

"Promise?She finally said as Derek nodded his head before Kayori quickly tackled Derek hugging her brother tightly before her eyes were looking at the Door behind Derek as Ralph's head was poking from the doorway

"RALPH!"Kayori shouted before running over to the giant who stood in the door way now

"Good to see your okay Kid."Ralph said bending down putting a hand on Kayori's Head who simply smiled as she grabs Ralph's hand bringing him over to her Brother who stood silent in his spot looking at the Character from the first game he had ever laid his hands on

"Your...Him."Derek said with amazement

"Yep I hope you don't mind but I was the one that found your Sister and I was the one that brought her and your friend Justin here."Ralph said once Derek and he shook hands

"Thank you so much for looking after my Sister Ralph."Derek finally spoke out saying as Ralph smiled

"Hey you were the only one that used to play my Game when you were a Kid I was afraid that Mr Litwak would pull our plug since we weren't that popular."Ralph said looking at the Boy in front of him as Ralph moved out of the way allowing Derek and Kayori to exit through the door as Justin was putting their Pancakes on more plates, as a Man who was wearing what appeared to be a pair of Blue handyman outfit, Derek looked at the person quickly knowing he was Fix It Felix JR the Hero of the Game he and Ralph belonged to

"Boy Justin these Pancakes are really good."Felix said once Justin put took the empty plate from Felix smiling a bit as Felix took one look at Derek quickly getting out of his seat running to Derek shaking the boys hand

"We'll I be darned if it isn't Little Derek boy you've sure grown up seems like only yesterday you needed to stand on a stack of Phone Books to play our Game."Felix said looking up at the Teenager in front of him as Derek cracked a chuckle shaking Felix's hand

"You know when Ralph came back to Niceland and told me that you were here I got to say I was pretty amazed that a Human actually found their way into our world."Felix said as he quickly jumped back up onto his bar stool spinning a bit before Ralph rolled his eyes

"It's a pleasure to meet you Felix but right now I just kind of want to focus on trying to find our missing friend Brent."Derek said as Justin nodded as he was putting Kayori up on a bar stool handing the Girl a plate of Pancakes

"Yeah the sooner we find Brent and figure out a way back the better we don't want this L.O.G. to figure out that where here."Justin said as Derek nodded

"He's right Felix."Ralph said from his spot

"Yeah I know."Felix said before looking over at Ralph

"Are you still grumpy about what happened to Vanellope Ralph?

Ralph just nodded his head looking at Felix

"What happened to Vanellope Ralph?"Kayori said looking up from her Pancakes

"Uh well you see Kayori hmm how do I say this.'Ralph said before Felix spoke out for his friend

"You see Kayori sometimes Games in the Arcade will revice special Add-On Content that makes the Games much more fun to enjoy."Felix said as Kayori looked at the Man

"And well I guess Sugar Rush had gotten a huge Add On something called the Future Sugar Rush Pack it basically came with a Race Track of Sugar Rush but in a more Future way."Ralph said walking over now to the group

"Yes that is true Ralph but you see some of the Characters including Vanellope went through a change if you will."Felix said

"What kind of change?"Justin said as the Door to the Bar swung open as a much older version of Vanellope entered the room. She still wore the same outfit had the same assorted Candy's in her hair but she was much older now she looked like she was about the same age as Derek and Justin now an Eighteen year old to be exact Derek and Justin stood in their spots mouths wide open as Vanellope smirked a little bit before walking over to Kayori placing a hand on the Girl's head sitting up in the bar stool beside Kayori

"Dude S...she looks hot."Justin said whispering to Derek who nodded his head in reply as Ralph gave Justin a glare  
Justin quickly whistled starting to clean the plates up hoping to avoid the wrath of Ralph

"Interesting Add On."Derek said walking over to Vanellope looking at her as she held out her hand letting Derek shake it

"So Kayori's Brother I take it?"Vanellope said as Derek nodded

"Yes you must be Vanellope I take it?"Derek said adjusting his glasses

"Yep."Vanellop said with a smile on her face

"Well I just wanna say thank you for watching out for my Sister."

"Hey no problem you know you got a cute Sister."Vanellope said with a grin as Kayori giggled a bit

"Moving right along."Ralph had said as Derek snaped out of his trance looking at the group

"Now we just need to wait for Sonic and his friends to show up then we can..."

The Door to the Bar swung open as Sonic entered the Bar followed by Tails and Knuckles and Red who Justin had met earlier

"Red?"Justin had said as the Pokemon Trainer's Pikachu looked at Justin from his spot

"No time to talk Justin we got trouble heading this way."Red said as he quickly reached into his backpack looking at Justin Kayori and Derek then at Sonic who nodded his head

"What's going on Sonic?"Derek had said as Red had handed him a bag of clothes

"We got a problem you guys someone told Carmelita Fox that there are Humans in our world. She's on her way here now to see if she can find any."

"That's not good."Felix said looking worried

"Yeah if Carmelita finds us here she'll take us to L.O.G."Derek said as the Game Characters nodded their heads

"And worse you'll all be sent to the Pit for keeping us a secret."Justin said as Red handed him a bag now

"So what are we gonna do about it then."Kayori said as Red handed her a bag now

"Well its a good thing we ran into Red."Tails said

"Yeah good thing too because I was looking for you Justin I just wanted to make sure you were alright since that Voltorb explosion."Red said with a smile as Ralph and Felix were looking out the window now

"Dude you got blasted by a Voltorb?"Derek said looking at Justin who nodded his head

"Anyway we ran into Red and heard that Carmelita's on her way here and since we were close to Red's Game he quickly went in and got you guys those."Knuckles said as Derek Justin and Kayori each opened up their bags looking at the set of Pokemon Trainer Clothes in the bags

"I get it."Derek said as Justin gave a squeal of happiness quickly putting on his set of clothes

"We wear these so Carmelita well think we're Game Characters."Derek said as Vanellope took Kayori to the backroom to change

"Glad you like the idea Derek it was Tails here that thought of it."Sonic said putting a hand on the Fox's head running his hand through Tails Hair

"Ah Sonic come on quit it."The Fox said as both Sonic and Tails began to chuckle

"So what are we gonna do now."Derek said as he was now wearing his set of Pokemon Trainer clothes

"Well it's not gonna be safe if we talk here because knowing Carmelita she'll wanna put this place in total lock-down."Tails had said

"You know Tapper's gonna kill us Derek."Justin said as Ralph looked at the two before looking back out the window

"Don't worry about it I'll talk to Tapper."Ralph said

"So where are we gonna go then?"Derek said as Vanellope and Kayori walked back out of the backroom as Kayori ran around the room showing off her new set of clothes she had on

"Hmm that's a good question Derek."Sonic said as Felix spoke out.

"Uh Guys I think we better hurry up CARMELITA'S COMING!."Felix had shouted as Justin began to run around the room screaming with his arms in the air

"Justin calm down this is not the time to panic!"

A knock was heard on the door

"Game Central Station Police Open up."Carmelita's voice had said behind the door as Justin looked at Derek

"Can we panic now?"Justin said as Ralph quickly pushed on the door to keep Carmelita from coming in

"Hey what the heck is wrong with this door."

"Vanellope take Derek and the others to Sugar Rush we'll meet up there."Ralph had said as Sonic and Knuckles began to help Ralph out

"Tails go with them they'll need someone like you to guide them."Sonic said as Tails nodded his head

"But Ralph if you get caught.."Vanellope said looking at him

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."Ralph had said with a smile looking at his friend as Derek bent down picking Kayori up looking at the group nodding his head

"Any ideas on how we can get out of here?"Justin said as Felix quickly jumped over to the Bar Counter pushing a Button underneath it as a Green Wrap Pipe shot out from the ground infront of the group

"We can take the Warp Pipe System to Sugar Rush."Felix said as he quickly entered the Pipe  
as Derek looked at Sonic who smiled at him

"Don't worry I'll be fine Derek just go."Sonic said as Justin grabs his hand as the two plus Kayori and Vanellope entered the Pipe which vanished back into the ground once it was used

"I hope your right Sonic."Knuckles said pushing back on the door hard

"Just be ready you guys we don't know what exactly Carmelita will do."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Wrap Pipe that Derek and the group went through appeared on the ceiling as everyone quickly fell on the floor in a giant pile

"GAH!."Justin said as Felix was laying on top of him

"Who's ever foot that is please remove it now."Vanellope said as Derek quickly removed his left foot from where it was

"Sorry about that Vanellope."Derek said as Kayori was laying on top of her brother still a bit dizzy from the fall as Tails being the only one who could fly softly descended onto the floor besides the group helping them all up one at a time

"Pfft show of."Justin said once Tails helped him up as Derek looked around the room that they where all in

"So uhh where exactly are we now you guys?"Derek said looking at Felix and Tails

"Hmm you know it's really hard to say to be honest."Tails said as Felix was dusting off his hat before putting it back on his head taking a glance around the room

"Hmm well if memory serves me correctly I think we may be in the Wrap Zone room of the Core Tails."Felix said as everyone looked at the different colored Warp Pipes around them above the pipes were the names of different games that once you jump into the pipe you want it will take you to that Game

"What's the Core?"Kayori said looking around in amazement of the room

"Well you see Kayori the Core is a building that's in the center of Game Central Station."Tails said walking over to Kayori

"Uh Hu and you see The Core is the place that monitors the Online stuff that you guys do these days now."Felix said from his spot once he helped Vanellope up off the ground

"Plus The Core is also the home to The Marketplace it's where us Game Characters do our Shopping you guys can even go there and buy items and clothes for your Avatars."Vanellope had added

"Wait so your telling me that this place is the thing that provides access to being able to play online and provides us with what we need to change our avatars?"Justin said as Tails nodded his head

"Yep well you see The Core itself is run by a group of higher up characters."Tails said

"They're called the Data Squad their in charge of making sure that there isn't any glitches in the system and they also help out by providing the Add On's for Games."Vanellope said once she walked over to the group

"Wow who knew that their would be so much work to be done to give us a Game."Justin said as Derek nodded as a Net quickly fell over the Group

"WHAT THE HECK!."Derek and Justin shouted

"HA THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY YA STUPID GOOMBAS."A Voice rang out from the shadows

"Goombas?"Derek said

"You know those evil Mushroom enemy's in Super Mario Derek."Kayori said

"Look who ever you are we ant Goombas."Justin said

"HA A UNLIKELY STORY YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIVE THAT."The Voice said as it came closer to the group as a Figure belonging to a Girl with long blue hair stepped out she was wearing some sort of uniform as she held out her energy sword at the group blinking before she noticed that Tails and Felix where in the net

"Oh...Oh my gosh Tails, Felix and...President Vanellope I'm so sorry I didn't know that you guys where in the net."The Girl said quickly as she slashed the net open with her sword which quickly vanished as she placed it behind her back. The Girl quickly helped up Tails and Felix still looking at Derek and the group who were on the floor

"Castimere?"Vanellope said looking at the girl who nodded her head

"Well look at you all grown up now why the last time I saw you could only go up to my Knees."Felix said with a smile as Castimere hugs Felix tightly

"It's so good to see you again Felix."Castimere said before looking over at Tails hugging him as well

"You too Tails."Castimere said before looking at the group as Justin waved his hand at the girl as Vanellope turned her back on Castimere helping Derek and the others up off the ground

"Look Castimere can you help us out?"Tails said as Castimere takes a look at the humans behind them her eyes quickly widen with fear

"Tails are...a...are there Humans behind you?"Castimere said as Tails nodded

"Believe me it's a long story."Derek spoke out looking at the girl

"Well I should apologize for the net but it's those retched Goombas always sneaking into the place stealing from our Fridge."Castimere had said

"Shouldn't you tell Mario about this they are from his Game after all."Felix said

"He's too busy showing of that new Nintendo Wii U thing."Castimere had said with a sigh before looking at Derek and his friends as Derek held his hand out in front of the Girl

"Look I'm sorry if we're intruding here."Derek said

"Oh no you're not it's just kind of a surprise to see an actual Human here."Castimere had said with a smile as she took Derek's hand shaking it

"I'm Derek."The Boy said with a smile

"I'm Castimere I'm the leader of the Data Squad now Mr Derek would you please tell me what caused you and your friends to end up here then?"Castimere had said as she led the Group into the Core's Main Building leaving the Pipe Room now

* * *

"I don't get it one bit."The Koopa King known as Bowser had said looking around the room at the other villains that where there."

"What's not to get Bowser?"The Voice of Sonic's arch enemy Dr Ivo Robotink or as he was known as now as Dr Eggman had said from his spot as his two robotic minions Cubot and Orbot where beside him

"Well first off Ganondorf summons us all here for some very important meeting and then the guy hasn't even shown up I swear if he doesn't get here soon I'm going back to my Castle I have a Princess to capture."The Koopa King said slamming his fists down on the table

"Calm yourself Bowser."The Villain known as Dr Wily has said looking up from his Book he was reading

"Easy for you to say Wily you know you want to focus on destroying Mega-Man once and for all."Bowser replied as the Witch known as Gruntilda rolled her eyes looking back at Dr Eggman

"You know Gruntilda there's something I wanna ask you."Eggman said looking at the Green skin witch across him

"And that would be?"Gruntilda had asked

"How come you're not you know Rhyming like you do in your game?"Eggman questioned

"When I'm don't have to work I'm off the clock besides do you have any idea how annoying having to speak in rhyms all the time is like."Gruntilda had said

"Well I suppose you're right about that

"HEY! You don't tell me the Koopa King to be calm."Bowser said getting up from his seat looking directly at Wily as the door to the room opened up as Ganondorf entered the room Bowser took one look at Ganondorf quickly sitting back down in his seat

"Ah Good you're all here."Ganondorf had spoke

"Yeah yeah just get to the point will ya Ganon."Bowser had said impatiently

"Ah Bowser you must learn to be patience for you see I have a plain and if you want to be part of it you better shut your mouth right this instant."Ganondorf said as Eggman and Wily chuckled a bit looking at Bowser who lowered his head

"So what's so important you had to call us here"Wily had said looking at the Ganondorf

"It's quite simple really everyone what would you say if I told you that I figured out a way to escape this World and into the real world?"

"I'd say your nuts Gruntilda said looking at him

"Ah my dear sweet Gruntilda that's where you're wrong you see if you weren't all to busy you'd take a chance to notice that our world has just revived a few unwanted guests."Ganondorf said once he sat in his chair at the head of the Table

"Just get to the point will you Ganondorf."Eggman said with a sigh

"Sir It might be a good idea not to make him angry."Orbot had said as Cubot nodded his head

"Yyup I reckon he could use his dark magic on us if we were to piss him off."Cubot said

"Is your voice chip broken again?"Orbot said with a small sigh

"Very well now you were saying Ganon?"Eggman said

"Thank you Dr Eggman now, I'll say this again so your minds can figure it out. Our World has gotten some unwanted guests Humans to be precisely

Bowser let out a few Fireballs escape his mouth quickly setting his part of the Table on fire as Cubot and Orbot quickly dumped a bucket of Water on it

"ARE YA CRAZY HUMANS HERE!."Bowser said

"I assure you Bowser I am not crazy and yes Humans are here don't you all see this is perfect if a Human can enter our world we can escape and clam the real world for a world of Villains just think no Heroes to stop us no Italian Plumbers, Blue Hedgehogs, A Bear and a wisecracking Bird for a side kick no none of them can stop us!

"How do you propose we even find a way out if this could actually happen."Gruntilda had said

"Its quite simple really I overheard the group of the Humans talking about a VR Helmet they seem to think its the reason they have been transported here."

"Well let's use this Helmet then and get out of here."Bowser said putting his hands in the air

"You think it would be that simple really would you Bowser."Ganondorf had said putting a hand on his forehead letting out a sigh

"When the Humans entered our world the Helmet was supposedly scattered throughout the many games in the arcade."Ganondorf had said in a calm voice

"So in order to escape into the real world we need to find the parts of the Helmet before the Humans do?"Wily had said as Ganondorf nodded his head

"That is correct Dr Wily now the reason I have asked you here is that you will assist me in finding the parts of the Helmet and I promise that once I have the Helmet I'll use my Dark Powers on it to create a Portal big enough to lead an army of Villains into the real world. You agree to help me with this task and I will reword you once we invade their world.

"Ooh yeah baby count me in."Bowser said with a smirk

"If it's a chance to finally being able to rule a world where that nasty little pincushion Sonic wont be able to foil my plains then count me in."Eggman said with a nod

"I knew you'd say that Doctor which is why I have need for you and Dr Wily here."

"Us?"Dr Wily had said

"Working together?"Eggman finished as the two Mad Doctors took a look at each other

"You will need to invent a Gadget that will allow us to track the parts of the Helmet down, and Bowser if this Koopa Army of yours is as powerful as you say it is you and Gruntilda will need to combined your army's together."Ganondorf said as Bowser and Gruntilda both looked at each other nodding their heads before they took off to their games to gather their army's as Dr Eggman and Dr Wily went to back to Eggman's Lab

"Soon I will control a world and no one will be able to stop me."

A Portal opened up as a Figure wearing a Dark Black Cloak entered the room kneeling down before Ganondorf

"Ah my appertnance we have much work to do."Ganondorf said putting a hand on his head

"Yes Lord Ganondorf."The figure replied


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The Doors to the Game Factory swung open as the Ruler of the Game World Lord Of Games or L.O.G. for short had entered his Purple Cape blowing behind him as he was floating in the air zooming by everyone who was busy working preparing the Games to be shipped out into the Real World. L.O.G. made his way into his Office/Throne Room as his assistant Natasha who was from the Third Paper Mario Game stood at the door like always carrying her clip-board with her so she could go over L.O.G.'s daily scheduled like always.

"Alright so um like at 12:00 you have that Lunch with Princess Peach and Princess Zelda. then at 1:00 you have to attend that Sidekick Support Group meeting and say a few words."The Blue Skin Girl said adjusting her glasses on her head

"Bah it's always the same old stuff Natasha."L.O.G. said half amused as he sat in his chair looking at his assistant with a smile on his face

"Nobody told me that running a empire would be so much work. I shouldn't have agreed to rule the place and just stick to my Game Factory."L.O.G said with a sigh as Natasha cleared her throat

"Excuse me for speaking out sir but I for one think that your a good leader our world knows that your the guy for the Job."Natasha said with a smile as A Goomba one of Bowser's Minions walked into the room with a letter on his head. Natasha took the Letter from the small brown Mushroom Creature who turned around walking off as she opened the letter up reading it letting out a small gasp as she read it. Natasha quickly handed the letter to L.O.G's Face so he could read it since he didn't technically have any hands.

"Hmm it seems that Miss Carmelita wishes to speak to me at once it appears that according to a tip she acquired from Ganondorf that Humans are in our World."L.O.G. Said as his eyes were following the letter reading it

"H...H...Humans here...N...Not Good Sir it won't be long before..."Natasha was cut off by L.O.G who looked at her

"It won't come to that Natasha don't worry...I suppose I have no other option alert the Data Squad tell them I wish to see them."

"Yes Sir."Natasha had said walking to the communication room as L.O.G. let out a small sigh sinking into his Chair

"It's gonna be one of those days."

* * *

"Hmm that's quite the Story Mr Derek."Castimere said putting her cup of tea down as the Girl had brought The Humans and Vanellope to her Apartment which was located in the Condo District of the Core. Vanellope had stayed behind with Derek and the others since Tails and Felix went to see of they could bail out their Friends who were arrested by Carmelita Fox when she had finally managed to break the Door that Ralph Sonic and Knuckles were blocking. Derek placed his Tea Cup down looking at the Girl nodding his head.

"That's pretty much it Ma'am."Derek said as Justin was reading one of his Comics with Kayori as Vanellope was looking out the window ever so often. Castimere let out a small sigh looking at the group

"I really wish I could help you Derek but I can't risk L.O.G. knowing I'm helping out The Data Squad I'm the leader of are well we're also his personal squad if Carmelita can't handle something that's when my Squad and I step in Castimere said

"So your like a S.W.A.T Team."Justin said looking up from his Comic Book as Vanellope scoffed looking at Castimere

"You mean to say you don't want to Casti."Vanellope said sounding angry from her spot as Castimere turned her direction to face Vanellope

"Listen Vanellope I mean it I wish I could help but I can't risk it I could be in a lot of trouble already for just having you all here still it's a good thing my roomate is away for a few days."Castimere had said looking at the group as Derek finally spoke up

"Well if you're not gonna help us then I guess we're just wasting our time here come on Guys let's go."Derek said standing up from his seat looking at Castimiere before picking Kayori up who had fallen asleep looking at Justin and Vanellope who nodded their heads. The group quickly left the room leaving Castimere in the empty room alone with her thoughts letting out a small sigh as her Watch started to beep Castimere quickly pushed a button on the Watch watching as a Holographic Image of Pepper one of her Squad Members appeared on the screen

"Hey Pepper what's up?."Castimere had said looking at the Girl before her

"Castimere Natasha just contacted HQ she said that L.O.G. has requested us immediately I've already sent Lea and Crystal to come get you so we can head to the Game Factory together."The Red Hair Girl had said looking at her leader

"Any idea why L.O.G. needs us?"Castimere questioned as Pepper shook her head

"I'm sorry Casti I don't but it must be urgent if L.O.G. has personally requested us."Pepper said sounding excitedly

"Alright just tell Lea and Crystal to give me a few minutes I wanna change first."Castimere said as Pepper nodded her head as Castimere hung up on her partner letting out a small sigh looking out the window seeing Derek and the Group walk out of the Condo building. Castimere closed her eyes before she walked into the Kitchen coming back out shortly with a paper and a pen she then reached into her purse taking out a few small cards and a small key then she quickly wrote out a note looking at her pet Flicky Bird in it's Cage, Castimere quickly got out a bit of string opening the Cage up once she had placed the items in a small white envelope she then picked up her bird carefully looking at it who chirped with excitement looking up at it's owner

"Listen Flick I need you to do something very important for me can you do that?"Castimere said as Flick nodded it's head chirping more happy now as Castimere quickly tied the envelope onto Flick's left leg bringing him to the window opening it up as she pointed at Derek

"I need you to deliver this to that person there."Castimere said as Flick nodded his head taking off out the window flying as the Doorbell to Castimere's Condo rang as Lea's voice came from behind the door

"Hey Castimere! you ready to go now?"The Voice echoed from the other side of the door

"Yeah I'm coming Lea hang on."Castimere said as she picked up her weapon her twin Katina Swords putting them on her back pushing a button on her watch as her outfit quickly transformed into her Data Squad Outfit she then proceed to walk to the door opening it up leaving the Condo now

* * *

"So now what are we gonna do Derek?"Justin said as Derek let out a small sigh looking at his friend

"Honestly Justin...I really don't have a clue if Castimere's not gonna help us what are we gonna do?"Derek said as Vanellope who was carrying Kayori now looked at the two before speaking out

"Well it's kind of getting late maybe if we have a good night's sleep we can figure out what to do in the morning. You guys are welcome to come back to Sugar Rush with me I have plenty of room in the Castle."Vanellope said with a smile

"Thanks Vanellope."Derek said looking at the Girl looking at Justin and Vanellope as a chirping nose was heard as the group looked up in the sky looking at Flick who landed on Derek's right shoulder

"Isn't that Castimere's Pet?"Justin said as Derek nodded his head untying the string that was on his left leg blinking a bit at the envelope opening it up holding as he unrolled it slowly reading it

"What is it Derek?"Vanellop said

"It's from Castimere."Derek said holding the note up as Justin snatched it from his hands reading the note to the group

_Dear Derek  
_

_I really wanted to appologize for before I was out of line and should have known better it is my job is to protect those who need it and right now you're gonna need all the help you can get. I just had gotten word that L.O.G. wishes to talk to myself and my Squad I'm sure that he wants to talk about you and your friends being here in our world. I will try my best to find out what is going on until then please accept these Creditz Cards I have inclosed in the letter here. The Creditz Cards will allow you and your friends to shop in the Marketplace and also you will be wondering what the key I left inside the Envelope is for as well all I can say is head to the Gadget District of The Marketplace and look for a place called Big Al's Robo Shack tell Al that you wish to speak to someone named Clank show him the Key and Clank will know what to do. I hope you can forgive me Derek I promise you I will try my best to make sure you and your friends get back to your world safely. I'll send my Flicky agian once I have more information on the situation.  
_

_Love  
_

_Castimere  
_

__Justin finally put the letter down looking at the two as Derek who still had the envelope reached into it taking out three small cards with a Giant C on the front and a small key had droped to the floor. Justin bent down quickly picking it up handing it back to Derek who looked at Vanellope who let out a small sigh before smiling a bit as Flick took off into the sky again once his mission was done

"Guess Castimere isn't as bad as I thought well come on guys let's get a move on."Vanellope had said as Derek took Kayori from her back putting her on his back since it was his turn to carry his Sister who was still sleeping Vanellope took a look at her looking at Derek

"You know you're a good brother for watching out for her Derek."Vanellope had said

"Yeah I know Vanellope I'm gonna try hard to find a way back home before Kayori gets homesick I think she's the one that's gonna miss Home more then me and Justin and we still have to find Brent."Derek let out a small sigh as Justin placed a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry man Brent's a big boy he can take care of himself."Justin said

"Yeah you're right Justin I mean how much trouble could Brent get in while we're here. Alright Vanellope your the best guide we have here how much longer till we reach the Gadget Disctruct of The Marketplace?"

"It wont be too long if we took the Train there."Vanellope said as they began walking off

"Alright then guys let's catch us a Train."Derek said as he raised his fist into the air followed by Justin and Vanellope who did the same thing


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**

The Doors to L.O.G's Room opened up as Castimere led her Data Squad team into the room. The Team itself consisted of Castimere and her friends Pepper who was the Team's Weapon Specialist, Lea who was the Team's Driver, Crystal who was the Medic of the Team and JoJo the Team's Combat Trainer. Castimere stood in front of L.O.G. once Natasha had left the room she quickly bowed her head down in front of him

"My Lord."Castimere had said

"Please Castimere there's no need for that."L.O.G. said with a smile as Castimere raised her head up looking at him

"Forgive me Sir."Castimere had said as Crystal stepped forward

"What is it that you wish to speak to us about Sir."The Girl spoke in her British Accent as she brushed away a few strands of her lavender colored hair before looking at Castimere before Crystal quickly walked back to her spot falling in line with the rest of her Squad as Natasha after coming back into the room handed Castimere the same letter that herself and L.O.G. were given to by the Goomba from before, Castimere started to read the note to herself letting out a small gasp before she quickly passed the letter to Crystal who then passed the letter on to the other girls once they were all finished JoJo gave the letter back to Natasha

"It would seem that Ganondorf is sure that they're are Humans in this World Castimere as the leader of the Data Squad I am giving you this task I want you to find out where the Humans are and bring them to me at once so I can deal with them myself."L.O.G. had said his eyes fixed on Castimere who nodded her head

"So like um what are you gonna do once we find the Humans and bring them to you L.O.G. sir?"Lea had said adjusting the glasses on her head looking at the figure

"I'm glad you asked me dear Lea I have a plain in mind since they invaded our world I think it's only fair if I get to use them as slaves and force them to work in my Game Factory."L.O.G. had said with a small grin which appeared on his face as Castimere took a deep breath thinking that it's a good thing she had decided to help out Derek and his Friends after all.

"Also I thought it would be a bit of help if I told you that Carmelita a few suspects that were at Tappers blocking her from entering and they are considered to be working with the Humans."Natasha said speaking out for L.O.G.

Castimere nodded her head turning her head back to her squad who were ready to listen to their leader waiting their commands

"Alright Girls here's what we're gonna do, JoJo you and me will head to the Police Station, Pepper you head back to HQ and see if you uncover any information that may be useful, Crystal and Lea I want you guys to head Tappers and see if you can find any clues

"You got it Boss."Pepper said with a smile as Crystal and Lea nodded their heads as Pepper, Crystal, and Lea quickly left the room

_"I just hope that Derek and the others found Clank yet."_Castimere said to herself as her and JoJo quickly exited the building as L.O.G. watched from the window turning to Natasha

"Summon the Koopas."L.O.G. said to his assistant who nodded her head walking off out of the room

* * *

"Ugh you never told me that the Train would be that fast Vanellope."Justin had said covering his mouth with a hand not trying to throw up as the group left the Train now walking to the Gadget District as Vanellope and Kayori who had woken up from the train ride both giggled a bit as Derek placed a hand on Justin's shoulder

"This coming from the guy who once rode The Spinner at the Fair."Derek said with a grin as Justin looked at the group before breaking a smile on his own face

"I'm just glad you knew how to get us Tickets for the Train Vanellope."Kayori said as the Girl nodded her head

"You think Castimere could have added that your Creditz Cards also act as the transportation tickets."Vanellope said as she led the group deeper into the Gadget District as the Group looked around amazed at the sights and the different booths that were around them. Kayori pointed to one booth which was run by Yuffie from her one of her favorite series Final Fantasy

"Ooh Big Brother Look It's Yuffie!"Kayori said with excitement as she started to run over to the booth but was stopped by Derek who held onto her hand

"Look Kayori now is not the time to go wondering of."Derek told his Sister

"But I wanna see Yuffie."Kayori said with a pout looking up at Derek who let out a small sigh of frustration as Vanellope looked at Derek with smile

"I'll take her over Derek besides we're right near Big Al's place anyway so once we finish up at Yuffie's Booth I can take Kayori over there.'Vanellope said as Kayori looked up at Derek with her big eyes

"Alright Kayori you can go with Vanellope but you behave yourself."Derek said

"YAY!."Kayori said running off with Vanellope now as Derek placed a hand on his head sighing

"Well it looks like it's just you and me Justin."Derek said waiting for a reply from his buddy before looking around realizing that Justin was not with him but at a booth nearby holding up what appeared to be one of the Gravity Hammers from the Halo Series

"Hey Derek lookie lookie at this!"Justin said with a grin holding the hammer up

"JUSTIN! Put that down you know how powerful those things can be."Derek said running over to his friend who shook his head

"Nah Man look."Justin said raising the Hammer up higher now

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL I HAVE THE POWER!."Justin said as he was quoting one of his favorite Cartoon Heroes He-Man. as the many different Game Characters looked at Justin with a weird look upon their faces as Justin sneezed quickly dropping the Gravity Hammer causing him to be blasted a bit due to the power of the Hammer. Justin had crashed through a few booths before landing up against a wall as Derek let out a small sigh shaking his head quickly running over to Justin helping him up off the ground

"Now what have we learned today."Derek said

"Never try fooling around with a Gravity Hammer again?"Justin said still in a daze as Derek nodded his head looking at Justin who's Hat he had on was missing

"Uh Justin I think we may have a problem."Derek said alerting his friend

"Whatcha talking about Derek?"Justin said as Derek pointed to his own hat on his head Justin placed a hand on his own head feeling his hair but not the Hat he had on

"Shit...well it's not like anyone's gonna notice I'm really a human."

"LOOK THERE'S A HUMAN!."A Voice called out as Derek looked at Justin with a look

"You were saying?"Derek said

"Well you see in my defense I..."Justin was cut off by Derek who grabbed his hand

"JUST RUN!"Derek said a mob of different characters started to form chasing the two

"GAH! I WANT MY MOMMMY!."Justin shouted with his arms in the air as the two quickly dived into a near by ally-way letting out a small sigh watching as the group quickly ran past the two

"Phew well...glad that's taken care of."Justin said looking at Derek who had a stern look on his face

"What's wrong Derek?"Justin said

"How come you never listen Justin you always have to fool around."Derek said

"Hey I'm sorry Derek I didn't mean to do that."Justin said

"Justin we were suppose to remain hidden now that they've discovered that we're here...We are gonna be putting Ralph, Sonic and the others at risk including us."Derek said as Justin lowered his head. Derek looked at his friend letting out a small sigh

"I'm sorry Justin I didn't mean to snap at you like that."Derek said

"No Derek your right I needed this wake up call. I got to learn to stop screwing around all the time."Justin had said as Derek placed a hand on his shoulder

"Look Justin you may be a screw up sometimes but your one of my closets friends after all if it wasn't for you and your step cousin Gwen I would have never gathered the strength to apply for a job at Litwix's in the first place."

"You really mean that?"Justin said as Derek nodded his head as the two entered the shop looking around at the many different Gadgets. Derek had recognized a pair of Boots on a table knowing they were a pair of the Gravity Boots that the Video Character Ratchet wears in the Ratchet and Clank Games. Justin looked at Derek scratching his head

"So where exactly is this Clank guy we gotta find?"Justin had said as Derek simply shrugged his shoulders as they were looking around the Shop some more before a voice was heard

"Greetings welcome to Big Al's Robo and Gadget Repair Shop how may I help you gentlemen with anything!"The Voice had said as Derek and Justin looked around trying to locate the source of the Voice was coming from

"Did you hear something Justin?"Derek said looking confused

"I'm down here Sir."The voice said as Derek and Justin looked down seeing a tiny white Robot who was for a fact Clank the person they were looking for

"Wait I thought I'd recognize the name Clank from somewhere before your from the Ratchet and Clank Series."Derek said slapping himself on the forehead

"Indeed I am Sir might I ask you how may I be of assistance to you and your friend Mr...?"

"Oh My name's Derek and this is my friend Justin and you see we had gotten this envelope from someone named Castimere."Derek said as Justin handed the small robot the Key that came with it

"She told us to come here and show you the key she said you'd know what to do with it."Justin said as Clank took the Key from the Boy's Hand carefully examining it before nodding his head

"Well if my friend gave you this Key then I guess it means you need help please if you would follow me."Clank said as he led the two to the back room of the shop

"So If I may ask you how did you come here."Clank said

"Wait so you know that we're..."

"Humans?"Clank answered

"Yeah."Justin said nodding his head as he followed the two

"It's quite simple no game character I know would wear shoes like yours."Clank said pointing to the Boy's Shoes

"Wow at least he's a lot smarter then that mob."Derek said as Justin and Him broke out into a laugh as they approached a Wall in the back room as Clank held up the key to a lock on the wall turning it as a Door Knob had appeared. Clank then led the two into the hidden room

"Wow it's like a super secret safe house."Derek said amazed at the room he was in as Justin quickly jumped onto the sofa in the room relaxing

"Ooh so soft."Justin said as Derek shook his head as moments later Clank returned into the room with a Box for himself to sit up on as he looked at the two

"So how is it exactly you ended up here."The Robot said as Justin and Derek looked at each other Derek let out a small sigh looking at Clank telling the Tiny Robot the tale on how he and his friends ended up in his world

* * *

"Brent?"Malon's voice called out from inside the barn it was nearly supper time at the Ranch and Brent who said that his head was hurting had retired to his Bed in the Barn for the night Malon however finding that since Brent and herself had returned from the Market he was acting a bit strange. Malon carefully held the try of hot food in her hands since she had brought Brent a Dinner plate looking around at the empty barn

_"Hm that's strange the Egg I got for him is still here but Brent's not anywhere."_Malon thought to herself as she began to walk deeper into the Barn now

"You will be ready to soon move out and assist the others in our plains My pupil."A Voice had said

"Yes Master Ganondorf."Another voice had answered

Malon could recognize both voices as she quickly hid behind a pile of hay looking in shock as Brent who was wearing a Black Cloak was talking to Gandondorf

"Ganondorf."Malon said with fear as she leaned a bit closer to hear the conversation

"Now then my pupil it wont be long before Dr Cortex and Uka Uka track your missing friends down then once I have your friend Derek under my control nothing can stop me from my goal not only this world but the human world will be under my control."Ganondorf had said with a evil laugh as the tray Malon was holding quickly fell to the floor making a loud CLANG noise. Ganondorf quickly turned his head disappearing and then appearing behind Mallon

"So it looks like we have a spy."Ganondorf had said as Mallon looked up in fear at the dark lord her eyes gazing back on Brent

"What did you do to my friend Ganondorf!"Malon said sounding angry trying to hide her fear as Ganondorf let out another laugh looking at the Girl

"Isn't it obvious my dear Girl he's joined the winning team but it won't matter for long soon you will all be forced to obey my every command."Ganondorf had said

"In case you've forgotten Ganondorf you're not our ruler L.O.G. is."Malon had said now quickly taking out the pitchfork from the stack of hay pointing it directly at Ganondorf's Face

"Oh I know he is but he wont be for long."Ganondorf said with a smirk as Brent appeared behind Malon knocking the girl to the ground

"GAH!"Malon had shouted as she found herself on the ground now looking up at Brent with her eyes

"Brent come on snap out of it. You're under Ganondorf's control."Malon said pleading with her friend

Brent however let out a smirk looking at Mallon

"I've never felt better actually."Brent had said with an evil laugh

"Now then what should we do with you my sweet."Ganondorf had said placing a hand under her chin once Brent had grabbed onto her shoulders tying her to a cross

"No...Please..leave me alone."Malon said sounding really scared now as a small thud hit the ground."

"Hmm?"Ganondorf turned his direction to the noise looking at a small blue bomb which rolled near the two

"Oh shit."Brent said with wide eyes as the Bomb exploded creating a cloud of smoke as the sound of a Sword was heard slashing at Malon's ropes cutting her free from the cross. Malon's eyes gazed at the figure in front of her knowing that it was none other then the Hero of her game Link the Hero of Time

"LINK!"Malon had said wrapping her arms around the Adult's body hugging him tightly as Link picked Malon up firing his Hookshot above the two now going upwards jumping out of the Barn now

"BAH stupid Hero of Time no matter not even he will be able to stop me you have your orders my pupil you know what to do."Ganondorf had said as Brent nodded his head picking up the purple egg then quickly vanishng in a cloud of smoke

"Soon my master plain will be ready."Ganondorf had said as he quickly created a fireball walking out of the Barn blasting the barn with it watching the Barn slowly burn down to the ground


	12. Game On: Author's Corner Part Two

Hey everybody CodeMonkeyGuy her with another addition to Author's Corner. First I want to thank each and everyone of you who are enjoying the story I have been working really hard on the plot changing ideas ever so often and I am happy to say that if you all enjoy Game On you may as well see a Game On 2. That's right my buddy Justin whom I named a character after a lot of talking on Skype suggested that I should make a Game On 2. So while I'm working on this Story Myself and Justin are also working very hard on the Plot for Game On 2 I will say this thought Game On 2 will be a lot more darker and serious then this Story and being a huge fan of Disney's Epic Mickey which I actually just finished playing the Sequel you might see a Video Game Version of Wasteland in Game On 2!

Now I thought I should take this time to announce that Myself and my Friends Justin and Meg are actually plaining on doing a Game On Series for YouTube but we need a lot of different voice actors who can do some voices and read some of the Character's Lines If you're interested in helping out leaving a message here or you can add me on Skype my username on Skype is codemonkeyguy

Now with that said I will also say that I'm gonna be a bit busy seeing how my Christmas Vaction is coming up soon so I may have to put Game On on a bit of a hold till I'm ready to resume but I may be writing up a lot during my Christmas Vaction so those who are enjoying the Story don't worry I'll be posting a lot

Well with that said I guess it's time to end this so until next time

Later Days!


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Clank had placed his can of Oil he was drinking down on the small table beside him looking at Derek and Justin. Justin was busy playing his Nintendo 3Ds while Derek was the one talking to Clank. Derek had just finished telling Clank on how himself and his friends and Sister had ended up in Clank's World

"Oh My that does sound like a problem."Clank said once Derek had filled the Tiny Robot in about Brent who was still missing

"Tell me about it I just don't know what I'm gonna do I mean yeah I got to find a way back home and I have to find Brent it's just too much for one person."Derek said sounding frustrated letting out a small sigh

"Hey Derek don't worry I'm sure we'll find Brent and a way back home."Justin said handing his Blue game system over to Derek letting him have a turn now

"Well it looks like we arrived just in time huh Kayori?"Vanellope's voice rang from the doorway as both Vanellope and Kayori entered the room carrying a few bags with them

"Lemme guess you took Kayori on a shopping spree."Derek said as his younger sister ran to her brother hugging his legs tightly as Clank and Vanellope waved at each other smiling

"Hello President Vanellope."Clank had said

"Just call me Vanellope, Clank."The Girl replied with a smile

"Wait, you guys know each other?"Justin had said looking at the two

"Indeed we do Justin, you see my friend Ratchet has raced in Sugar Rush a few times already."

"And I always mange to beat him."Vanellope added with a giggle

"Anyway Derek, I think I figured out how we can get you guys back home."Vanellope said as Kayori was busy showing Justin the many items she had bought

"How so Vanellope?"Derek said tilting his head

Vanellope let out a small smile escape her face as she reaches into her one bag pulling out what appeared to be a fragment of Derek's VR Helmet. Derek quickly bolted out from his spot running to Vanellope

"MY HELMET!."Derek had shouted happily as he took the part from Vanellope hugging her

"Thanks Vanellope, but how on earth did you find it?"Derek said looking at her

"Well you see, when we were at Yuffie's Booth, Kayori saw it and pointed out that it was because of this gizmo you guys broke to end up here."Vanellope said

"Uh Huh, and Yuffie gave it to us because I have a nice smile."Kayori said smiling at her Brother as Derek placed a hand on his Sister's head rubbing it

"You did great Sis."Derek said as Kayori cheered a bit as Derek looked at the part as Justin got up of his spot walking over to Derek looking at the part as well

"So, we're just gonna go home with one part?"Justin asked

"Not really Justin, No, you see, I guess when we ended up here my Helmet got sucked into the portal as well, and I guess due to what happened the Helmet broke itself up into parts, but if we can gather up the other parts I'm pretty sure I can figure out a way to rebuild the Helmet then we can use it to get back home."Derek said looking at his friend

"But first we should try to figure out where Brent is."Kayori added

"Hmm actually I have an idea in mind if you guys wanna hear it."Vanellope had said

"Sure Vanellope what is it?"Justin said looking at the Girl

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could split into two teams."Vanellope said as Derek bent down picking Kayori putting her on the Sofa now."

"That does sound like the logical idea."Clank added

"I get it!"Derek had said

"One Team goes off looking for the rest of the Helmets."Derek said

"And one team goes off trying to find Brent."Justin said

"That's the idea"Vanellope said with a nod

"Hmm well how are we gonna do this then."Justin said

"Well since it's my Helmet I'll lead one Team and I guess Vanellope since you know more about the world then me you lead the other one."Derek said looking at the Girl who shook her head

"I can't Derek."Vanellope said with a sigh

"Why not?"Kayori said

"I'm still a Princess and I'm needed back at Sugar Rush before everyone else starts to wonder where I am."Vanellope said

"So your leaving us?"Justin said

"I really wish I didn't have to you guys but its my Job I gotta do this."Vanellope said letting out a small sigh as Clank hoped off his box walking over to the Girl placing a hand on her back

"Don't worry Vanellope I will aid your friends in you place."Clank had said with a smile as the girl looked at Clank picking him up hugging him tightly

"Thanks Clank."Vanellope said once she placed Clank back on the ground, Vanellope then turned to Derek and Justin reaching into her bag pulling out two watches for the two walking over to them both handing them

"What are these?"Justin said as he slowly put his Watch on

"Well they're like communicators but in a watch with these we can still keep in contact with each other and I can try to sneak out from the Castle later."

The Door to the shop blew open as Sonic appeared in a blue blur stopping suddenly crashing into a pile of boxes

"STUPID BOXES!"The Blue Hedgehog shouted as Kayori and Vanellope even Derek couldn't help but join in as the group were laughing as Derek walked over to Sonic helping him up off the ground

"Thanks Derek."Sonic said with a smile

"How did you find us Sonic?"Derek said getting to the point as Castimere appeared at the door holding a few bags she had manged to slip away from JoJo for a bit seeing how they were near the place Castimere thought she'd check if Derek and his Friends had made it okay and provide the group with a few Snacks

"It's because I told him when I was at the Police Station."The Girl said as she slowly walked into the room putting her bags down

"C...C...Castimere."Derek said stammering a bit as Justin looked at his love struck friend shaking his head slowly

"So anyway Sonic what's going on are you and the others in any trouble?"Justin said as Sonic shook his head

"Nope, Carmelita can't really prove anything so she had to let us go."The Blue blur replied giving Derek a thumbs up

"Except Ralph's still being held up at the station."Castimere added

"WHAT!"Vanellope shouted looking at the Girl

"Vanellope, easy."Sonic said turning to her direction looking at the Girl

"You guys just left my Friend there alone."Vanellope said sounding angry now as Sonic shook his head

"Vanellope listen to me Ralph said he was gonna try to throw Carmelita off the trail."Castimere had said trying to calm her former friend down as Vanellope shook her head looking at Derek before quickly running off out of the Shop

"VANELLOPE, WAIT!"Justin said shouting as he took off running after Vanellope

Derek turned to Castimere who had lowered her own head down

"You of all people should know how much Ralph means to Vanellope, Castimere."Clank said looking a bit angry now as well

"I'm so sorry."Castimere said in a small voice before her watch started beeping Castimere let out a small gasp quickly turning around pushing the button on the watch

"This is Castimere."She said

"Boss!"The voice belonging to Pepper who had been at HQ for a few good hours trying to dig up any information that the team needed

"What is it Pepper?"Castimere said

"There's been a report of the Lon Lon Ranch being burnt to the ground."Pepper said as Castimere sighed

"Pepper if you just called me to tell me that..."

"No no Boss there's more it turns out that according to our eye witness one of the Humans we're searching for was last seen at the Barn."

"Brent!"Derek said getting up off his spot as Sonic quickly covered his mouth so Pepper couldn't hear Derek  
as Castimere looked at Derek with her eyes

"I'll check it out Pepper."Castimere said

"No need to Boss I already sent Lea and Crystal they should be able to handle this on their own."

Derek fell back onto the Sofa sitting on it as Castimere finished talking to Pepper before hanging up on her friend, Sonic looked at Derek letting out a small smile

"SO what are we waiting for let's go get your friend."Sonic said

"Really?"Derek said as Sonic nodded

"But The Legend of Zelda is at the fair end of the Station there's no way you guys can get their in time."Castimere said as Sonic shook his head

"On Foot yes but in the Air it shouldn't take The Tornado that long."Sonic said looking at Derek who knew that Sonic was in fact speaking about his Bi Plane that Tails had manged to fix up for Sonic. Derek stood up from the sofa looking at Sonic

"Let's go Sonic."Derek said as the Blue Hedgehog smirked a bit as Castimere let out a small sigh walking over to Derek grabbing his arm with the watch on pushing a small button as the center of the watch glowed brightly as a Image of a Hover-board appeared on the screen. Castimere then pushed a button on the watch as the Hover-board quickly appeared on the floor now

"Way cool."Derek said jumping on the board looking at it"

"Think you can keep up with me Derek?"Sonic said

"We'll just have to wait and see Sonic."Derek said with a smirk before turning his direction to Kayori who was now beside her Brother looking up at him

"Listen Kayori I'm gonna go with Sonic and find Brent I want you to wait here and tell Justin when he gets back."Derek said

"But I wanna go with you."Kayori pleaded as Derek shook his head

"Look Kayori, it's gonna be to dangerous for you and I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt."Derek said as his Sister let out a small pout. Castimere smiled a little bit bending down to Kayori

"How about you come with me Kayori that is if it's okay with your Brother."Castimere said looking at Derek now

"It would probably be a bit safer to be honest but wouldn't she get in trouble if your team found out she was one of the Humans."Derek said as Kayori shook her head

"Don't worry I'll just say she's my niece visiting me."Castimere said with a smile as Kayori looked up at Derek

"Alright you can go."Derek said as Kayori hugs her Brother's Leg before pulling away running to her backpack now as Clank cleared his throat

"I will wait here for your friend Justin to return I will also try and contact my Friend Ratchet he may be able to assist us in finding the rest of the Helmet."Clank said

"You know Clank for a Robot you're pretty awesome."Derek said as Clank chuckled a bit

"Why thank you Derek I assure you I will try my best and do my part to help you and your friends return home."

"Alright we're off Kayori be good and listen to Castimere."Derek said as his board started to lift the boy up into the air as a Helmet appeared on his head

"Safety first."Castimere said with a giggle as Derek gave her a grin taking off in a burst of Speed now as Sonic waved before taking off after. Castimere let out a small smile turning back to Kayori who had her own bag with her

"Shall we go then Kayori?"Castimere said as Kayori nodded her head as the two waved to Clank taking off now

"Now to try and get some help."The Tiny Robot said walking off

* * *

Vanellope was sitting by the Water Fountain looking at the water dripping into the larger pool as she could see Justin's image come into view. Vanellope quickly turned around wiping away her tears as Justin handed her a Tissue

"Ralph...he means a lot to you doesn't he?"Justin said as Vanellope nodded

"Before I even met Ralph, I was considered an outcast, no one really liked me, they wouldn't let me enter any of the races, and then I met Ralph, after he helped me out, he became really close to me and Felix as well but Ralph, well, he's like a Brother."Vanellope said her eyes closed as she could clearly remember her adventure with Ralph

"Can I ask what the deal is with you and Castimere?"Justin said as Vanellope opened her eyes up looking at Justin

"You know how she's part of the Data Squad right?"Vanellope asked

"Yeah?"Justin said

"Well another Job they do is that they wipe out glitches if a Game gets one and well..."Vanellope said slowly looking at Justin as Justin sat now beside Vanellope putting a hand on her back rubbing it as Vanellope went on with her tale.

"Castimere and her team showed up in Sugar Rush one day they said even though I was the true ruler of the Game I was still considered a Glitch because of what happened when King Candy or Turbo as he really was was the ruler before me. Castimere was about to delete me from existence but Ralph showed up he saved my life, he said that if anyone tried to lay a finger on me he'd floss his teeth with their spines."Vanellope said looking at Justin who chuckled a little bit

"I made myself a promise from then on, that I wouldn't use my Glitch Powers anymore because Ralph has done so much for me and I don't wanna put him or anyone at risk."Vanellope said as Justin looked at her

"So since you asked me about how I know Castimere can I ask you how you know Derek?"Vanellope said

"Well, we met when we were in Elementary School, we really didn't know each other that much but Derek was considered a nerd, he'd always have his face in a book or would rather focus more on his School Work then hanging out, but one day, Robin, the School's Bully, had tried to force Derek to do her history report for her, Derek refused to do so so Robin was about to beat the living tar out of Derek, then I stepped in and I stood up for Derek we discovered that we were both huge Video Game Fans, and we became really close since then and when Brent moved to town we became a group, we've been through so much together, but never, in my life, could I imagine that we would be here in the Game World."Justin had said with a smile on his face

"Don't you miss your home? Your Family?"Vanellope had asked

"My Parents are divorced."Justin had said

"Oh Justin...I'm...Sorry."Vanellope had said as Justin shook his head looking at the Girl with a smile

"Don't be, Vanellope."Justin said getting up off his spot giving his arms a stretch as he looked at the Girl with a smile

"How about we go to the Police Station and see if we can't get your Buddy out of their."Justin said as Vanellope looked up at Justin now

"R...Really? But..what about Brent?"

Justin shook his head looking at Vanellope

"You're more worried about Ralph then I am of Brent besdies maybe Ralph can help us out."Justin said giving Vanellope a thumbs up who quickly wrapped her arms around Justin hugging him tightly

"Thanks Justin...Derek...he's really lucky to have a friend like you."Vanellope said as the two began to walk off now

* * *

The EggPawns Dr Eggman's army of Robots were busy working on adding the final touches to the Mad Doctor's upgraded verson of his Death Egg as the Doctor himself was busy in the lab with Dr Wily the two were were nearly finished with their gadget that would allow them to track the missing helmet parts before Derek and his Friends could. A Black Portal opened up as Brent walked out of it his Cape which he was wearing now blowing in the breeze behind him as he eyed the two Mad Doctors

"My Master wishes to know the progress you two are making with the Gadget."Brent said in a calm voice looking at the two

"It's almost finished."Dr Wily had said mumbling a bit

"Good My master has instructed me to take it once it's finished I will find the Helmet Parts on my own. You two know your part of the plain and I will trust that you wont screw things up."Brent said as the two Doctors nodded their heads

"Don't worry your pretty little head Brent my Boy."Dr Eggman said walking to a capsule in the corner of the room pushing a button on his Panel

"Even if your friends figure out about the Helmet and try to gather the parts up they'll be so busy fighting off agiasnt my Metal Sonic."Dr Eggman said with an evil laugh as the capsule swung open as inside a Robotic Verson of Sonic was laying in. His eyes glowed Red as he turned himself on moving his head scanning the room before looking at his Master

"GO forth my Metal Sonic and keep our guests from their Goal."Dr Eggman had said

Metal Sonic nodded his head as he quickly dashed out of the room in a blast of speed flying out of the Death Egg flying above Sonic and Derek who could be seen from his view

"Targets acquired." The Robot spoke in his voice


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sonic and Derek continued to make their way to Tails's Workshop as Derek was busy telling Sonic about his collection

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you're a fan Derek. I never knew that I meant a lot to you."The Blue Blur said gazing at his new friend

"Like I was telling Tails and Knuckles earlier Sonic it the reason I became a Fan of your Games is because your Games are always challenging and I am such a huge fan of the different levels you go to in the Games. I think my favorite level has to be Cassinoplisis from Sonic 2 which is also the first Game we are introduced to Tails."Derek said with a grin

"Wow you know a lot about my Games don't you?"Sonic said sounding surprised."

"Like I said Sonic I know a lot about your series which includes the Comics and the TV Series."

"Don't get me started on Sonic X then Derek. We all thought the voice actors that did our voices sucked except for Dan Green voicing Knuckles and Mike Pollock for doing Eggman's Voice."Sonic said with a chuckle as Derek laughed as well

"Mind if I ask a question Sonic?"Derek said as the Hedgehog nodded

"i take it your friends with Mario?"

"Yep he's invited us over to the Mushroom Kingdom a few times for Pasta gotta say that Plumber loves his Pasta."

"As much as you love your Chili-Dogs?"Derek said with a Grin

"What's your point Derek."Sonic said

"Well me and Justin always argue over who would win aim a fight between you guys."Derek said

"Ah well to be honest we're both pretty much evenly matched actually so I'm gonna have to say its a draw between us."Sonic said as the Blue Hedgehog reaches to a stop as they had finally reached Tails's Workshop. Derek got off his Hover-Board watching as it quickly transformed into a bream of light disappearing into his watch looking amazed before he looked at Sonic nodding his head as Sonic opened the Door up.

"Yo Tails you in here...GAAAH."

Sonic was quickly tackled to the ground as Amy leaped from the Door hugging her hero tightly

"Oh Sonic I was so worried just where were you!"The Pink Hedgehog said glaring at Sonic before looking up at Derek

"No way...Your Amy Rose!"Derek said excitedly as Amy tilted her head looking at Sonic before looking at Derek her eyes wide now

"Your a Human!"Amy said quickly as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer getting ready to hit Derek with it as Sonic quickly jumped up in front of Derek

"Amy wait wait its okay Derek here's a friend of mine."Sonic said as Amy looked at Derek then at Sonic before putting her hammer away holding her hand out for Derek who shook it

"Sorry about that but if my Sonic says your a Friend then that's good enough for me allow me to introduce myself I'm Amy Rose!"The Girl said with a smile as Derek nodded his head."

"It's okay Amy I know how you feel about Sonic and my Name's Derek."

Tails walked over to the Door now holding onto Derek's I-Phone handing it back to Derek

"So that's where my Phone went."Derek said taking the Phone back

"Hope you don't mind Derek but I kind of added some features to your Phone such as a Map of our World and if you get stuck and need to contact me here you can now. I also added a bunch of folders which contains a huge amount of info on the different Games and the Characters."The Two Talled Fox said with a smile as Derek was starting to look at the Map now

"Wow Tails this is so cool thanks so much."Derek said

"Hey I really wanna help you and your friends get back to your world safe and sound."Tails said as Sonic and Tails exchanged high fives now as they always do

Amy looked at Derek with amazement now

"Your really from another world?"She asked as Derek nodded his head

"It's kind of a long Story Amy but I can fill you in later."Sonic said as he looked at Tails

"We think we know where Derek's friend Brent is."Sonic said as Tails nodded his head

"I already know Sonic don't forget the The Chaotix have their office in the Police Station. Knuckles already filled me. I'm almost ready with the Tornado but since Derek's gonna join us i need to Install another seat but you guys gotta wait for a bit."Tails said as Derek nodded his head

"So what are we gonna do in the meantime than?"Sonic said looking at Derek

"Dunno."

"Well I was on my way over to Cream's House for Lunch I'm sure her and her Mom wouldn't mind if you guys came along."Amy said with a smile

"Count me in her Mom makes wicked Chili Dogs."Sonic said grinning as Derek let out a small yawn

"Actually do you guys know somewhere I can take a Nap I'm feeling really tired."Derek said rubbing his eyes

"I forgot Derek you haven't had much sleep since you ended up here just lemme clear some stuff off my sofa you can have a nap there and I'll wake you up when it's time to go."Tails said with a smile walking off

"Thanks Tails I -Yawns- really appreciate it."

"I'll get Cream's Mom to pack something for you to eat when we come back Derek."Amy said as Sonic and her started to walk off as Derek now laid on the Sofa using his Jacket as a Pillow slowly drifting off into a much deserved sleep as Tails was busy with The Tornado's final upgrades

* * *

Inspector Carmelita Fox made her way down the long hallway her boots clicking on the Floor as she made her way into the integration room throwing her folder she had on Ralph who was sitting in a chair with his hands in cased in two balls of steel since the handcuffs wouldn't fit looking him she than looked up at him now with a grin on her face opening the folder

"Wreck It Ralph."Carmelita said speaking up now

"Thats my name don't wear it out."The Giant said with a smile

"So tell me Ralph what was it exactly you were doing at Tappers?"

"I already told you I was getting myself a drink with the others when you busted in."Ralph said

"After I had to kick the door down."Carmelita said

"Look I'm telling you I have no idea what was going on."Ralph said

"And I don't believe you. Your covering for someone you wouldn't by chance have anything to do with the Humans here now would you?"She said as Ralph shook his head as The Fox Girl smirked a bit reaching into the folder pulling out a Picture of Ralph and Vanellope when they were pulling Kayori out from the Chocolate Pound she fell in. Ralph's eyes went wide as Carmelita let out as smirk as Ralph lowered his head

"So you do know this Girl do you not?"Carmelita said with a glare

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to them Carmelita please you have no idea what L.O.G would do if he caught them."Ralph pleaded as Carmelita smiles now looking at Ralph

"That's all I needed to hear Ralph."She said taking out her remote pushing a button within minutes the two balls of steel opened up falling to the floor as Ralph rubs his hands looking at Carmelita confused as she walked to a door opening it up as Vanellope and Justin walked in. Vanellope quickly wrapped her arms around her friend hugging him tightly as Ralph looked at the group confused as Carmelita spoke up

"Vanellope and your friend here came to my office they told me what's happened and I agree with you guys. Even though it is my duty to protect this world if L.O.G. got hold of you guys it wouldn't be good so I agreed that I would assist as much as I can."Carmelita said with a smile as Justin looked at her nodding his head as Ralph made his way to Justin embracing his friend in a giant Bear Hug

"Can't...breath...need...air..."Justin said as Ralph quickly let go of Justin who was gasping for air now

"So what's been going on since I was in here?"Ralph said

"Well it's like this Ralph after I left to find Vanellope we went back to Big Al's and , Clank told us when we returned Castimere had gotten some news that a human was last seen in The Legend of Zelda, Derek and Sonic took off to Sonic's Game they plain on using the Torando and are gonna head to Zelda thinking that its Brent, Derek's hoping he can find him before the rest of Castimere's team does. Clank also told us that Kayori's with Castimere she thought it would be a lot safer for her."Justin finally finished saying looking at Ralph who nodded his head

"So what are we gonna do than?"Vanellope had asked as she was sitting on the Table in the room

"If you don't mind me saying this you guys but if Castimere's team finds you guys out you're gonna need something in order to protect yourself from harm."Carmelita had said from her spot

"Wait...you're not thinking of.."Ralph said as the Fox Girl nodded her head

"You guys are gonna need a Power Up and the only place I can think of that may have what you need is The Vault and I happen to know just the person that can help us out."Carmelita said with a grin on her face

"Who would that be?"Justin said

"Sly Cooper."Carmelita said in a soft voice


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Sun was setting by the time Sonic and Amy made their way back to Tails's Workshop. Cream the Rabbit and her Chao Cheese were walking back with Sonic and Amy since Cream being a curious little girl wanted to see the Human that was taking a nap in Tails's Workshop. She had came along with the two to give Derek the basket of snacks that her Mom had prepared for the Boy after Sonic and Amy filled the two in about Derek's Situation

"So you excited about making a new friend Cream?"Amy had said looking down at Cream who nodded her head

"I just hope Mr Derek likes what My Mom made for him."Cream said as Cheese was laying on Sonic's Head sleeping

"I'm sure he'll like them Cream you're Mom's a great cook."Sonic said giving the Young Girl a thumbs up as the group finally made their way to the workshop, The Door swung open as Derek rushed out putting his jacket in and was followed by Tails

"Hey guys what's going on?"Sonic said as Cream taking her first glance of Derek quickly hid behind Amy now

"Derek just received a message from Justin Sonic."Tails said as Derek nodded his head head

"Yeah he said he needs me back right away he didn't really say why but it must be something big if Justin needs me."Derek said as Sonic nodded his head

"Don't worry Derek we'll go and see if we can find your friend for you."Amy said as Derek smiled bowing his head

"Thanks Amy."Derek said with a nod

"Correction you guys can go I'm going with Derek."Sonic said walking over to Derek now as Cheese floated off Sonic's Head flying over to Cream

"It might be a good idea Amy"Tails said as Amy let out a sigh as Derek got a glance of Cream bending down infront of the Girl

"Hi you must be Cream."Derek said with a smile

"Uh Hu."Cream replied very shyly as Derek spotted the Basket

"Is this for me?"Derek said as Cream quickly nodded her head with a smile holding the basket out for Derek who took it from Cream removing the blanket that was over it reaching inside pulling out a Cookie

"Alright Cookies!"Derek said as he quickly shoved the Cookie into his mouth swallowing a few minutes after

"My Mama made these for you and your friends she figured you'd all must be very hungry ."Cream had said with a smile as Derek slowly patted Cheese's Head which the tiny Chao replied by chirping very happily as Sonic placed a hand on Derek's shoulder

"Ready to go?"Sonic said as Derek nodded his head before a shadowy image tackled Derek to the ground

"GAH!"Derek shouted out

"DEREK!"Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Cream shouted out as Metal Sonic was standing in front of the Heroes lifting Derek up by the neck choking him

"Should have figured it wouldn't take old Egghead long to figure out that Derek was here."Sonic said with a smirk as Sonic kicks off the ground flying directly at Metal Sonic like a Torpedo as another Image appeared in front of Sonic blasting him backwards as the Figure belonging to Bass who was created by Dr Wily appeared now in-front of Sonic smirking

"B...B...Bass!"Amy shouted out as she reached for her Piko Piko Hammer which was by her feet raising it now

"Heh I wouldn't do that if I were you Miss Rose for you see my friend Metal Sonic here has quite the grip on your friend and we wouldn't want him to die now would we?" Bass had said as Metal Sonic began to tighten his grip on Derek's Neck as Derek started gasping now

"Let him go Bass."Sonic said standing up now glareing at the Robot Boy in-front of him

"Come now Sonic that's no way to treat a guest now is it."Bass said with a sneer

"Your no friend of mine or anyone's Bass now I'm gonna give you to the count of 5 to explain yourself and tell us why your in our Game instead of your own."Sonic said with a glare

"Isn't it obvious you Blue Rat."Bass said as Tails and Cream were now holding Amy back who was ready to bash Bass on the head with her Hammer for calling her beloved Sonic a Blue Rat

"E..Easy now Amy."Tails said trying to calm his friend down

"Then allow me to explain. You see word has gotten out that there are humans here in GCS and a group of us know about Mr Derek's VR Helmet now we were sent by Dr Eggman and Dr Wily to fetch your friend here and take him back to our base were we will force him to build us a new VR Helmet then we all will cross over into the real world and we will conquer both His World and Our World as well."Bass said with a laugh now

"No way I'm gonna let you take Derek."Sonic said

"Oh really and who's gonna stop me."

"I am." A Voice called out from the distance as A Blast of Energy hit Bass knocking him onto the ground as the Hero and Bass's Arch Enemy Mega-Man stood in-front of Bass once he teleported over to Sonic and the others. Sonic and Mega-Man shook each others hands

"Long time no see Mega-Man."Sonic said with a smirk looking at the Blue Bomber in-front of him

"Indeed it has been long."Mega-Man replied with a smile before turning to Bass holding up his cannon or his Mega Blaster in front of Metal Sonic

"I'm gonna give your Robot Pal here a few seconds before I decided to blast him into scrap metal."Mega-Man said as Bass stood in front of his arch rival smirking as he raised up his own Arm Cannon in-front of Mega-Man now.

"Afraid I can't do that Mega-Man."Bass said with a grin as he snaps his Fingers looking at Metal Sonic who nodded it's head as he started to lift himself and Derek of the ground flying up into the sky very slowly

"NO DEREK!"Sonic shouted trying to jump at Metal Sonic but was again blasted by Bass

You know that's starting to get really annoying."Sonic said standing up dusting himself up off as he walked behind Mega-Man who still had his Mega-Blaster pointed at Bass

"Don't move."Mega-Man said to Bass

"Hmfph you never stop to think do you Mega, Well it's your loss I'm sure we'll see each other again really soon."Bass said with a smirk as he teleported away in-front of the ground as Mega-Man fired his Mega-Blaster

"What are we gonna do there's no way we can get to Derek on time!"Tails shouted as Cream started crying behind Amy now."

"Don't worry I got this!"Knuckles's Voice called as the Red Echidna was gliding down now punching Metal Sonic in the face who lost his grip on Derek who slowly started to fall to the ground.

"Tails we gotta do something before Derek gets really hurt!"Cream shouted as Tails quickly ran inside coming out with a Blanket

"Everyone take a corner and pull."Tails replied as everyone including Mega-Man each grabbed a corner of the Blanket pulling on it as Derek plummeted down onto the Blanket bouncing off landing on the ground now Sonic quickly ran over to Derek helping him up

"You okay man?"Sonic said as Derek rubs the marks on his neck breathing slowly

"Yeah...I'm..fine just got the wind knocked out of me that's all."Derek said gasping a bit for air as his breathing resumes normally now. Mega-Man was standing in-front of the two now

"Sorry about what Bass did."Mega-Man replied

"Ah don't worry about it Mega-Man there was nothing we could really do."Sonic said

"I'm just glad that Knuckles came when he did."Derek said as Knuckles landed gently on the ground now giving Derek a nod

"Don't mentian it Derek."Knuckles had said

"So Mr Mega-Man what are you doing here."Cream had said

"Well to be honest Cream I came here following Bass you see my sister Roll and I were in the marketplace and Roll thought she saw Bass talking to someone so I told her to head back to Dr Light's Lab and I would follow Bass."Mega-Man said once the group was inside Tails's Workshop and as Amy brought out the first aid kit in the Lab looking at Derek's marks on his neck

"So if Egghead and Dr Wily are teaming up then there's no telling who else knows that Derek's here."Sonic said as Derek nodded his head

"We gotta be careful."Knuckles said from his spot as Derek nodded his head

"Tell me about it I do not wanna go through that agian."Derek said as Amy started to rub Derek's Neck with some Ointment now

"This help at all?"Amy said

"Yeah Amy it does thanks."Derek said as Amy gave him a smile before putting the Kit away now

"So what's our next move then?"Mega-Man had said

"Well I'm suppose to be meeting up with my friend Justin he said it was important I get there right away."Derek said as Mega-Man nodded his head

"Well then how about I just teleport us to your friend then."Mega-Man said

"Really? You can do that?"Derek said as Mega-Man nodded

"Sure can I just never really tried to do it before anyway do you know where your friend wants to meet you?"Mega-Man had said

"He said he was at GCS's Police Department."Derek said standing up now as Cream handed Derek his backpack which was laying on the floor

"Alright then let's get going then and Sonic I take it you wanna come as well?"Mega-Man said eying the Blue Hedgehog with a smirk

"Of course after what happened my man Derek's gonna need all the help he can get."Sonic said with a smirk as Derek chuckled a bit

"Can't argue with that now can I?"Derek said as Sonic turned to Tails and his other friends

"Don't worry we'll check out the tip we got and see if we can find Derek's missing friend."Amy said giving Derek a smile now

"Thanks Amy."Derek said as Meg-Man and Sonic walked over to Derek

"Alright guys I'm counting on you to do this."Sonic said giving his friends a nod

"You can count on us Sonic!"Tails said

"Don't worry about a thing here I'll stay and watch the Lab for you Tails."Knuckles had said once Derek, Mega-Man and Sonic had teleported away

"Thanks Knuckles."Tails said as Amy and Cream and him made their way to The Tornado

* * *

Justin was sitting on a garbage can checking his watch letting out a small sigh looking at Carmelita who was sitting on the step belonging to the Police Station's Back exit

"Come on Derek where are you."Justin said letting out a small sigh

"Justin relax I'm sure he'll show."Ralph's voice called as Kayori who had been with Castimere was sitting on top of the Giant's Shoulder drinking the can of Soda Ralph bought for her

"Yeah knowing my brother he's probably busy having fun hanging out with Sonic and his friends."Kayori had said once Ralph picked her up putting her down

"Yeah I guess so but it isn't like Derek to keep me waiting like this."Justin said opening the Can of Mountain Dew he had in his backpack

"Sounds like you two are very close."Carmelita had said taking a sip of her coffee

"We used to pull a lot of pranks together at School, We got in a lot of trouble and our Parents threatned to seperate us by having us go to seprate Schools but Derek and I wouldn't allow it."

"You guys have been friends a long time."Kayori said with a smile

"Yeah I just hope we can figure out a way to get Home."Justin said letting out another small sigh as Ralph and Carmelita exchanged looks looking at the Boy

"Hey don't worry Justin I'm sure with the help you've all been getting we're bound to find a way to get you guys home."Ralph said

"Thanks Ralph."Justin had said as a blue light beamed down in front of the group as Derek, Mega-Man, and Sonic appeared instently

"BROTHER!"Kayori shouted happily as she tackled Derek onto the floor hugging him tightly as Sonic gave Ralph and Carmelita a nod. Kayori looked up letting a squeal out as she quickly ran in-front of Mega-Man who being a fan of his games hugs him tightly

"I take it this is your Sister?"Mega-Man said as Derek nodded

"Yep she's a huge fan of your games Mega-Man."Derek said

"Well I'm sorry I can't stick around and talk you guys but I better head back to Dr Light's Lab and fill him in on what's going on."Mega-Man said as he patted Kayori's head

"Awww."The Little Girl said

"Don't worry Sis I'm sure Mega-Man will come back and help us again sooner or later."Derek said as Mega-Man nodded his head

"Yep and next time we meet I'll bring my Sister Roll for you to meet."Mega-Man had said with a smile as he quickly teleported back to Dr Light's Lab

"Well it's about time you showed up."Justin said as Derek and him exchanged high fives

"Alright I'm here so what's going on."Derek had said looking at Carmelita with wide eyes

"Allow me to explain it seems that other people know that you are here in GCS."Carmelita had said

"Tell me about it we were ambushed in-front of Tails's Lab by Metal Sonic and Bass."Sonic said as Justin got a glance of the Marks on Derek's Neck

"Anyway as I was saying this is gonna be dangerous and you'll all need to protect yourselfs which is why I got someone whos gonna help us out."

A thud was heard as Derek, Kayori and Justin found themselves looking directly at the Theif known only as Sly Cooper. Sly stood up from his spot holding onto his Cane giving Derek and the others a Grin

"So who's ready to do some stealing?"Sly said


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Wait, wait wait what exactly do you mean by if we're ready to do some stealing?" Derek had said once Sly led the group to his Safe-house so they could go over Sly's Plan

"I take it you haven't even told them yet?"Sly said giving Carmelita a grin

"We'll I figured that since this is more of your department you could be the one to tell them Ring-tail." Carmelita said with a grin

"You know me oh to well Carmelita."Sly had said giving his crush a smile

"Moving right along."Justin said interrupting the two love birds

"Oh right sorry."Carmelita said once she stopped looking at Sly shaking her head

"Ahem... right now as I was saying before Carmelita here had filled me in about the situation at hand and she asked me for my assistance it seems that you guys are gonna be stuck here until we can at find the rest of the VR Helmet parts."Sly had said taking a sip of his coffee

"Just how are we gonna do that there's no way we can even tell where the other parts are and with the Bad Guys now knowing we're here this is gonna make it a lot harder."Derek had said still rubbing the marks left by Metal Sonic on his neck

"Neck still hurts Derek?"Sonic said from his spot as Derek nodded his head

"Yeah it still hurts a little bit."Derek said looking at Sonic

"So what really happened Derek?"Justin had said looking at his friend feeling a bit upset that he couldn't have been there to help Sonic protect his best friend

"Well after you contacted me on my Watch Tails and myself headed outside and we ran into Sonic who was returning with Amy and Cream, We told them about you needing me right away so before me and Sonic could even come here we were all ambushed by Metal Sonic and Bass. Apparently Carmelita is right you guys. Dr Eggman and Dr Wily and who else knows that we're here this isn't a game anymore it's real if I got hurt then Justin who knows when you or even Kayori will get hurt next. And above all that we still haven't even found Brent. This is..it's all my fault I should have never invented the Helmet." Derek said letting out a small sigh getting up from his spot walking off outside

"Derek..."Justin said taking a look at Kayori who was sleeping peacefully on the Sofa in the room, The others looked at each other as Justin finally spoke up

"I've never seen him like this before."Justin finally said with a small sad sigh

"Shouldn't someone go and talk to him?"Carmelita had said as Justin got up off his chair only to be stopped by Ralph who looked at Justin who nodded his head as Ralph bent down exiting the Safe-House now

"I'm sure he'll be okay Justin."A Voice called out as Clank stood at the Door-Way now followed by his partner the Orange Lombax only known as Ratchet

"Clank you made it."Justin said as the Robot nodded his head

"Indeed I have, I hope you do not mind but I invited Ratchet to come along as well."Clank said giving Justin a smile

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ratchet."Justin said shaking Ratchet's hand

"Hey pleasure's all mine, I hope you don't mind but Clank already filled me in on the situation and I speak for myself and for Clank when I say I think we have figured out a way to track the missing parts down."Ratchet had said with a grin on his face now

* * *

Dr Eggman slams his hands on his desk looking directly at Metal Sonic who had his head lowered

"I don't believe it! After all the upgrades and weapons I placed into your new Body you still couldn't succeed in bringing me the Human!."

"Calm yourself Egghead."Brent's Voice called out from behind the Mad Doctor who turned around facing Ganondorf's new servant letting out a small sigh

"And I suppose you have a better way at catching your friend?"Eggman had said with an eyebrow raised at Brent now"

"Indeed I do."Brent had said with a grin looking at the Mad Doctor as he spun around walking off deeper into the Death Egg walking into the Bedroom that was his sitting on the Bed looking at the Purple Cucco that had hatched from the Purple Egg that Malon had bought for the Boy

"Those fools don't have any idea about the power that Derek created now do they Terry?"Brent had said as he was petting the Purple Cucco who's eyes opened up halfway looking up at it's owner clucking softly as Brent patted Terry slowly on the head as Bass had entered the room now letting out a small smirk escape his lips

"Ah Bass so glad you got my message and decided to join me."Brent had said looking at Bass now

"Pfft this better be important Brent I was in the middle of my daily training for one day when I finally beat Mega-Man once and for all!"Bass had said with his hands in the air as Brent let out a chuckle

"Oh I can assure you that this is important for you see Bass I've decided that instead of giving the parts of the VR Helmet to my Lord Ganondorf I instead will use the powers of the VR Helmet and take control of both My World and this world as well."Brent had said standing up now

"And what makes you think I'm gonna even decide to join you anyway?"Bass replied

"Think about it Bass do you really think Dr Wily and the others will share the power of the VR Helmet with you? No they wont they of course being the Villains they are will decide to hoard the power for themselves and I for one am not just gonna let them get away with it."Brent had said looking at Bass smirking now

"Alright so say I'm interested in this plain of yours just what is it really you need me for then?"Bass had said

"It's simple since The Villains have already assembled their own team to track down the remaining parts of the VR Helmet it won't be long before Derek and his friends do it as well which is why we are gonna send our own team this way we'll beat both the Villains and Derek."Brent had said as he walked over to a Window looking out at the sky

"Heh that does sound like a good enough plain for me alright I'm in what do you want me to do then?"Bass had said as he was leaning on the wall

"I want you to take Metal Sonic with you and head to Muggshot's Casino over in The Marketplace there you'll meet up with the other members of your team and you can then begin to search for the Helmet parts."Brent had said as Bass nodded his head teleporting away in a beam of Black light as Brent went back to his bed picking Terry up petting him slowly

"Soon...they all wont know what will hit them."Brent said letting out a evil laugh as Terry looked up at it's Master rubbing it's head against Brent now

* * *

"I knew I'd find you here."Ralph's voice called out to Derek who was sitting on the edge of the Roof belonging to the Safe-House as Derek had gone out to catch some air looking up at the night time sky his head moved a bit to Ralph's direction as Ralph walked over sitting down beside Derek now

"Hey Ralph.."Derek said in a small voice

"Hey Derek listen to me no one and I mean no one blames you for what happened okay?"Ralph said his eyes fixed on Derek who shook his head

"Ralph please it's my fault this happened If I hadn't invented that VR Helmet then we wouldn't be stuck here."Derek had said

"True but think about this if you hadn't built the Helmet then you wouldn't have met so many new friends."Ralph had said

"What do you mean?"Derek replied

"Think about it Derek if you didn't get transported here we wouldn't have met. You wouldn't have had the chance to meet up with Sonic and your other favorite Characters."Ralph had said looking at Derek

"Well...that is true I guess."Derek said as Ralph nodded his head

"Excatlly don't forget I promised you that I'm gonna do what I can to help you guys find a way home."Ralph had said

"But...what if we can't find the parts of my Helmet what if we are stuck here for the rest of our life."Derek said

"Hey don't worry about it you know I'm pretty sure that once word gets out that Humans are stuck here I'm pretty sure everyone here will be willing to lend a hand to help you guys return home and besides even if you can't find a way home you know you're always welcome to come back to my game and stay with me until we can find a way to get you guys back home."Ralph had said with a smile on his face

"Really?"Derek said looking at Ralph who nodded his head

"Of course I mean it Derek you're the first person that played my Game as a Kid."Ralph had said as he reached into his Pocket pulling out a Medal that the player could get at the end of Wreck It Ralph for beating the game

"Don't tell Felix but I swiped this from his prize room I want you to have it."Ralph said handing Derek the Medal as the Teenager took the Medal holding it in his hands looking at Ralph

"T...T..Thanks Ralph."Derek had said with a smile on his face now as he placed the Medal around his neck now as Derek's name appeared on the Medal with a flash of yellow light as Sly opened the door which led up to the roof

"Hey if your feeling better now Derek you better come back inside Ratchet and Clank are here and they seem to have an idea on how to find your helmet's missing parts."Sly's voice called from the door as Derek bolted up from his spot looking at Ralph who nodded his head as Derek quickly took of running down the stairs as Sly looked at Ralph smiling a little bit

"What you say to him anyway?"Sly had said

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Sly."Ralph said as the two broke out into a laugh as Sly placed his arm around Ralph's back walking back into the Safe-House with him

* * *

"Alright guys so what's the plain?"Derek had said as he entered the room eying everyone who were more then happy that Derek was back to his normal self

"Good to see your feeling better Derek."Justin had said as Derek and himself exchanged high fives

"Thanks Justin."Derek had said looking at Ratchet and Clank's direction now

"Alright Clank let's hear this plain of yours."Derek had said as Clank nodded his head reaching into his chest pulling out a small remote as Ratchet took the remote handing it to Derek now

"I created this device with the help of Big Al, It can track down the VR Helmet's missing parts."Clank had said as Derek looked at the small screen on the remote looking at Clank with a grin on his face

"Alright so we finally have a way on how to track the parts down but I still don't know what you meant by before asking us if we're ready to do some stealing Sly."Derek said turning to the Raccoon Thief now as Sly cleared his throat

"Good thing you remembered cause I almost forgot about it Derek."Sly said as Carmelita let out a giggle as Sly shot her a glance before returning to look at Derek

"Anyway as I was saying before you're gonna need something to protect yourself and I can't garantee that any of us will always be around here to help protect you."Sly had said looking at the other Characters that nodded their heads

"So what are you getting at Sly?"Justin said his eyes looking up from his Green Lantern Comic Book as he was sharing it with Sonic

"Well I'm sure you both know what Power Ups are right?"Carmelita had said

"Of course we do Miss Carmelita."Derek had said looking at her

"Please just call me Carmelita Derek."Carmelita said with a smile

"Right sorry about that anyway, In certain games the player can gain a Power Up or a Weapon that can make the game a little bit easier for them."Derek said as Sly nodded his head

"Exactly but what you guys don't know is that once Our Games are done for the night we store every single Power Up or Weapon inside a place."

"Wait Carmelita your not thinking of letting Sly break into..."Sonic said as Carmelita cut him off

"I am Sonic trust me it's for the best."Carmelita had said as the Blue Hedgehog nodded his head as Sly went on to speak more

"As I was saying there's a Place that's located deep in The Core underneath The Data Squad's HQ it's called the Vault and My Team and I are going to help you guys break into it."Sly said with a Grin as The Hippo known as Murry the Hippo entered the room grinning and was followed by Bentley the Turtle who was in his Wheel-Chair

"It's go time!"Murry said with his hands in the air as Derek looked at Sly grinning now

"So...what are we waiting for let's do it!"Derek said as everyone raised their hands up cheering


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Castimere was sitting in her office doing some paperwork when the door slowly opened as Pepper's head was poking out from the doorway

"Can I come in Boss?"Pepper had said as Castimere looked up from her work nodding her head

"Yeah sure Pepper come on in."Castimere had said rubbing her eyes taking a glance of the clock that had said it was now officially 3:00AM in the morning. Pepper now made her way into the room carrying with her two mugs of steaming hot coffee as Castimere took one of the Mugs blowing the steam away from the Coffee before slowly sipping on it looking at Pepper once she placed her Mug beside her work

"You're working kind of late tonight Boss any reason why?"Pepper had said once she placed her own Mug down on the table beside her as Castimere shook her head

"No just wanted to get this Paper-Work done since I really couldn't do much when Kay...I mean my little cousin was here earlier today."Castimere had said thinking about how she had looked after Kayori for awhile until Justin had sneaked into the building to retrieve Kayori telling Castimere that Carmelita was in fact on their side and that she had developed a plan to help Derek and the others out. Castimere not wanting to raise any more superstition from her Team had told Justin she would remain at the Data Squad's HQ In her office and that if Derek or anyone else needed her they were to contact her and Castimere would be there right away

"I'll say I thought Crystal was gonna get mad at us all cause we all took turns watching over her for you till you got your stuff done."Pepper had said with a smile as Castimere nodded her head

"Anything else I can help you with Pepper?"Castimere had said as Pepper nodded her head looking at Castimere

"Apparently the Tip Ganondorf had told us that Humans are actually in GCS and word is that L.O.G. had sent the Ninja Koopas after them now

"The Ninja Koopas..."Castimere said with her eyes wide as she quickly grabs her papers shoving them into her file cabinet looking at Pepper

"Sorry Pepper but I just remembered I gotta be somewhere right now I'll see you tomorrow."Castimere had said as she took off down the hall-ways running into Lea causing both to fall to the floor landing on their butts.

"Ugh Watch...where...you're going next time Castimere!"Lea said once Castimere and herself had gotten up off the ground

"Sorry Lea but I really can't talk I gotta be somewhere right now can't it wait till tomorrow."Castimere had said as Lea shook her head looking at her Boss

"Afraid it can't I was down in the Security Room and I discovered that someone's trying to break into the Vault."Lea had said

"WHAT! Oh this is not good if someone broke into the Vault there's no telling what they would take."Castimere had said pushing on her watch speaking into it

"Medic Lab here."Crystal's voice called from the watch

"Crystal it's Castimere get JoJo and Pepper at once tell them to suit up we got a couple of intruders heading into the Vault and I want to stop who ever they are before things get worse."Castimere said

"Roger that Boss will do."Crystal said as Castimere looked at Lea who nodded their heads as the two took off in a dash to the Room where they kept their Data Squad Outfits

* * *

"Sly I'm still not sure this is a good idea."Bentley had said looking over at his friend as Derek and Justin stood beside the two as both Derek and Justin's eyes were wide looking up at the giant door belonging to the Vault

"Relax Bent we've been over this already we get in give Derek and his friends a few minutes to pick out what they want then we head back to the Safe-House and get ready to start searching for the VR Helmets."Sly said looking at the nervous turtle who nodded his head slowly

"If you say so."Bentley had said as he began typing on his keyboard

"I still dont know if it was a good idea bringing Kayori along Sly."Derek had said looking over at her Sister who was busy playing with Ralph and Murry as Carmelita placed her hand on Derek's shoulder

"Don't worry about it Derek Murry and I will be with Kayori when she picks her item out."Carmelita said

"Just promise me you wont let her pick anything that could cause a lot of destruction and chaos."Derek said as Kayori looked up at her Brother

"Awww."Kayori had said with a pout as Derek placed his hand on his Sister's head

"Sorry Sis but I don't wanna see you get hurt."Derek said as Murry picked Kayori up placing her on his shoulder looking at Derek

"Have no fear for The Murry will be sure to help your Sister pick out something that wont cause a lot of harm."Murry had said with a grin as Derek nodded his head looking at Murry with a nod

"Thanks Murry."Derek had said as Sonic appeared in a Blue Blur racing in front of the group now with Vanellope on his back

"V...Vanellope!"Justin said looking at the Girl who was getting of Sonic's Back now

"What are you doing here Vanellope!"Ralph had said as Vanellope quickly gave Ralph a hug looking at the group now

"Sonic came and got me while I was in my bedroom doing some reading."Vanellope said as Sonic nodded his head

"I kind of figured that if we were gonna do something this big we may as well let Vanellope in on it and don't worry I already filled her in on the situation."Sonic said

"And I'm more then ready to help out."Vanellope added as Justin stared at the Girl with his mouth a bit open still shocked that she had manged to slip away from her job and had came to help out. Derek had closed Justin's mouth for him as Vanellope quickly hugs Derek

"Sonic told me about your encounter with Metal Sonic I'm glad your okay!"Vanellope said as Derek smiled a little bit returning the Hug as Sly cleared his throat

"Alright everyone listen up here's how we're gonna do this I'm gonna keep the Data Squad busy while Two Teams sneak into the Vault. Team One will be composed of Derek, Justin Sonic and Ralph."Sly started saying as everyone nodded their heads

"Team Two will consist of Murry, Carmelita Vanellope and Kayori."Sly had said as everyone nodded their heads agian

"Bentley will be here monitoring your team's progress when your inside the Vault."Sly had said looking at Bentely who was listining in on the conversations with his headphones on

"I've managed to tap into the Data Squads Frequency and we all better hurry they're on their way here now!"Bentley had said as Sly turned to Ratchet and Clank's Direction who were busy cracking the Vault Door open using their tools the door to the Vault slowly cracked open

"Alright we're in!"Derek shouted with his arms in the air as Justin covered his mouth

"Shush! We don't wanna let Castimere's Team where here!"Justin said looking at Derek

"But isn't Castimere on our side?"Kayori said as Bentley cleared his throat

"Don't worry if I can I'll speak to Castimere in private and tell her while her Team is chasing Sly that you guys are in the Vault

"Thanks Bentley you so rock."Derek said as Bentley smiled at the Teenager

"It's my pleasure now get going. Sly you better be..."

Sly had already taken off as the sound of the Data Squad's Blasters were heard as Carmelita rolled her eyes

"He always has to show off doesn't he."Carmelita had said as the two Teams slowly entered the Vault

"Don't worry about a thing out here Ratchet and myself will be sure to assist Bentley if we can."Clank's voice called out as the Vault's Massive Door shut behind them

"I hope they are okay in there."Bentley said


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Wow so this is what the inside of The Vault looks like you guys?"Derek said once Carmelita and the others had led Kayori, Justin, and Derek deep into the Vault as Sonic nodded his head looking at Derek

"Before L.O.G. set down the law that all items had to be stored here things kind of got out of hand actually."Sonic said as Ralph nodded his head

"Yeah there used to be tons of fights between certain Characters and most of GCS paid for it due to the damages they were doing to the buildings."Ralph had added in as Sonic nodded his head

"So you mean to tell me that this Vault has every single item from every game?"Justin said as Carmelita nodded.

"That's right Justin before everyone begins their jobs for the day they come down here and get what they need for their game."Murry had said before Carmelita had a chance to

"Well I know one thing is for sure we need to find something you guys can use to defend yourselves with we have no idea what kind of plains Eggman and the others have for you guys."Vanellope said

"Alright then so I guess we're gonna break off into our teams now?"Justin said

"Yep."Carmelita had said

"Alright then just promise me you guys wont let Kayori get her hands on anything that's too powerful for her."Derek said as his Sister looked at him her arms crossed, Derek let out a chuckle knowing that Kayori was angry at him but Kayori had known that Derek had meant well by this

"Don't worry Derek The Murry will make sure that your Sister gets the right item."Murry said as Kayori clapped her hands with joy

"Don't worry Derek I'll keep an eye on them and make sure Kayori doesn't get anything too powerful."Vanellope had whispered walking by Derek as her Group had already begun to walk off

"Thanks Vanellope."Derek whispered back

"Hmm you know we're kind of near my Ring Vault."Sonic said

"Ring Vault?"Justin said

"Yep."Sonic said

"You see Justin the Rings Sonic collects in his games has to go somewhere."Ralph said as Sonic looked at Derek

"Wanna come take a look at it Derek?"Sonic asked

"Maybe later Sonic I think I should just focus on getting my Power Up before Sly gets caught by Castimere and her Data Squad."Derek had said as Sonic nodded his head

"Alright catch you guys later then."Sonic had said taking off in a dash towards his vault as Ralph looked at the two

"Alright then guess it's just us."Ralph had said as he led the two over to a booth were the tiny robotic Chao known as Omachao was sleeping in it's chair inside the booth as Ralph cleared his throat. Omachao's eyes suddenly lit up as it began to fly off it's chair landing on the table of the booth in front of Ralph and Co

"Hi I'm Omachao how may I be of assistance today!"The tiny Chao said happily as Derek slapped his forehead knowing that was a line that had always bugged him when Omachao had appeared in one of Sonic's newer Games now

"We need to get into the Power-Up section of the Vault Omachao."Ralph had said as the tiny Chao looked up at Ralph before it's eyes turned red as it was doing a scan on Ralph

"Character: Wreck It-Ralph Game: Fix It Felix JR."Omachao had said as White Wall which was behind Omachao broke away in half opening up the secret Door that was behind the wall

"Whoa no way that is so cool!"Derek said as Justin nodded in agrement

"Please fill free to head to the Power Up Section Wreck It Ralph."Omachao had said as the Chao slowly flew back into it's chair it's eyes shutting down as it drifted off back into sleep now

"Come on guys what are you waiting for?"Ralph had said as he walked over to the door now walking through it now

"This is so cool."Derek said following Ralph quickly

"I'll say forget Free Comic Book Day this is gonna be the best day of my life now!"Justin said with his arms in the air as he quickly followed Derek and Ralph through the Door which shut behind them now

"Uhh Ralph I think we're in the wrong section of the Vault."Derek said looking around at the empty white room they were in as Ralph looked at Derek shaking his head

"Just say the name of the Game and watch."Ralph said

"You go first Derek."Justin said as Derek nodded his head resting a finger on his chin tapping it

"Hmm let's see oh I know how about Megaman X."Derek had said as the Walls in the room shot open as Tables which drooped from the ceiling landed all around the group as a bunch of tiny Robots entered from a hole in the wall quickly placing the many items of the Megaman X games on the tables now

"Okay that...that right there was so cool."Derek said as Ralph grinned as Derek and Justin began to walk around the tables looking at the items

"Hmm what should I pick."Derek said before his eyes lit up as he spotted the X-Blaster which was Megaman X's version of the orginal Mega-Blaster that Megaman has

"JACKPOT!"Derek shouted as he carefully lifted the X-Blaster up looking at Justin who had his eyes fixed on the Z-Saber which belonged to Megaman X's partner Zero

"Oooh I think I found what I wanted now."Justin said as he slowly lifted the Z-Saber up from it's spot looking at Derek grinning as he held onto the Z-Saber giving it a few practice swings now as Ralph looked at the two smiling

"So you guys got what you wanted?"Ralph said as Derek and Justin nodded their heads

"Yep."Both had said as Ralph got up from the chair he was sitting in

"But wouldn't X and Zero freak out when they come and find their weapons are gone?"Justin had said as Ralph shook his head

"Don't worry about it."Ralph had said as the Group walked through the Door that appeared in front of them now as the tables sunk into the ground as the Robots began to put the Items away now, Derek's I-Phone began to buzz as Derek stopped where he was walking reaching into his pocket as he turned the Phone on looking at the Caller ID surprised that it was Bentley that was calling him

"Bentley?"Derek said sounding a bit suprised at the Game Character calling his Phone

"I hope you dont mind but while you were taking a nap at the Safe-House I took the opportunity to upgrade your Phone so you can now contact anyone in GCS!"Bentley had said sounding excited now

"Wow...Umm thanks Bentley I guess anyway what's up?"Derek said

"I just wanted to know if your team got what you needed."Bentley voice had called from the Phone

"I'll say we did Bentley."Justin said speaking into the Phone

"Oh good I still haven't got any word from Carmelita's Team yet."Bentley had said sounding a bit worried now

"Don't loose your shell Bentley."Ralph had said

"We'll go see what's keeping them."Ralph had also added

"Alright thanks but hurry up I dont know how much longer Sly can keep the Data Squad busy."Bentley said before he had hung up on Derek and the Group

"Hmm I'm sure Sly has things under-control out there."Justin said as Derek nodded his head

* * *

"Last chance to explain why your sneaking around here Cooper!"Castimere's voice had called as Sly found himself cornered against a wall now with his arms raised up as Castimere and her Team stood in-front of Sly holding up their blasters

"Like a Master Thief like myself is gonna explain what it is exactly I'm doing here."Sly said with a grin as Castimere gave Sly a dirty look as JoJo let out a small giggle as the rest of the team shot her a glare

"Sorry Boss."JoJo had said in a small voice before they all turned to face Sly

"I'm gonna do what Carmelita never could do."Castimere said with a grin on her face as she walked over closer to Sly the tip of her Gun touching his cheek now

"So I'm guessing that means no Dinner and a Movie then?"Sly said laughing at his own joke before Castimere pushed the tip in a bit more as Sly let out a small gulp

"Any last words Cooper?"Castimere had said as Ratchet jumped down appearing behind her

"Oh I can think of something like Think Fast!"Ratchet had announced as he threw his Trusty Omni-Wrench at the Wall watching it bounce hitting Castimere and her Team on their heads instantly knocking them out as Ratchet picks up the Wrench walking over to Sly smirking

"What afraid I couldn't take care of myself?"Sly said with a grin as Ratchet smirked

"Well excuse me for saving a Friend."Ratchet had said

"Well I guess I owe you one now."Sly had said

"Well it's Bentley you owe one to he was getting a bit worried about you so I said I'd go see what was keeping you. Derek and Justin got their Weapons and they're just starting to head back to meet up with Carmelita and her Team."Ratchet had said as Sly nodded looking at the passed out members of the Data Squad

"Don't worry they'll be fine."Ratchet had said

"Good I wouldn't want any of them to be really hurt."Sly said as the two started walking back

"So so you think any of them are in trouble?"Ratchet said as a Blast of Energy hit his back

"RATCHET!"Sly shouted running over to him helping the Lumbax up as the two were looking at the figure belonging to Dr Neo Cortex who was standing on his Hoverboard looking at the two as the evil floating mask known as Uka Uka was floating beside Cortex

"Um if I have to answer your question Ratchet I'm sure Derek and the others are fine but it's us I think are the ones in trouble."

"You have no idea Racoon."Cortex said with a evil laugh


	19. Game On: Author's Corner Part Three

**Hey everyone SonictheNinja here with a quick little update on Game On. I'm really sorry to say this but as much as it pains me I won't be writing much of Game On anymore but don't worry my friend Justin or NinjaJustin has agreed to take over writing Game On for me and posting it up here. I will still be helping out from time to time when he needs the help that is. l apologize for this folks but the truth is between my School Work and my Free Time I just don't have that much time to be writing like I wish I could but I've been busy working more on my Elements of Disharmony Story more then Game On so I hope you all enjoy what Justin's bringing to the table and what he has planned for Game On.**

**Till then**

**Later Days**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone SonicTheNinja here with a little bit of sad news concering Game On. I really hate to say this but due to a fight I had with both Brent and Justin I have decided that I am going to be redoing Game On from the begining so I am going to be removing all Chapters of the Story. I really do appoligize to everyone who's been waiting for the next chapter but the thing is the fight we had it ended with both Brent and Justin walking out on our friendship and I just can't contiune the way it is knowing that the two never want to talk to me agian. So I'm sorry but I think its for the best if I just redo Game On.**

**I want to give a huge shout out to those who have been waiting for the Chapters and I really hope you'll all understand my choice in doing this.**

**The first Chapter will be posted sometime up in March not sure when but I promise I will be posting up the chapter soon**


End file.
